Pan The Virgin
by insane4iero
Summary: COMPLETED! Chapter 18 up! Pan and Trunks finally get engaged, plus to top it off, Pan has her baby! This is the last chapter :
1. Appointment

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT**

**Claimer:** I do own the story plot.

**Summary:** A visit to the doctor's for a daily check-up was all it took to change Pan's life forever.

**AGES:** Pan-19 Bra-20 Goten-23 Trunks-24 Marron-21 Uub-22

**A/N:** I know the ages are way off, but the story itself is A/U. Anyways, it's been a while since I've written a story, so I'm a little rusty on my writing skills... ha! Who am I kidding, I've always been rusty on my writing skills... well enough of my blabbering, here's the story, enjoy!

**Pan The Virgin  
Chapter 1: Appointment  
By: Japanime Girl**

It was a beautiful morning in Satan city.

Marron walked out of the bathroom with a stick on her hands and a sad look on her face, Trunks looked at her, Marron just shook her head.

"I don't understand Marron"

"Neither do I Trunks, I mean we tried everything and I still can't get pregnant!" she was on the verge of tears

Trunks and Marron have been trying to have a baby ever since they got married, which was almost a year now. No matter how many times they tried, Marron still wouldn't get pregnant, and today was no exception.

Trunks walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips "Don't worry Marron, we'll find a way" he said trying to comfort her

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact, I'm gonna call the doctor right now to make an appointment" Trunks said

Marron threw her arms around him "Thank you Trunks, I love you"

"I love you too, Marron"

Trunks kissed her again and walked over to the phone

* * *

Pan walked into the kitchen where her mom was making breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom!" she said cheerfully as she kissed her mom on the cheek

"Good morning, Pan"

Pan walked to the dining room and sat down, they were quiet for a minute until Pan spoke.

"Hey mom?"

"What is it Pan?" Videl asked from the kitchen

"Do you remember the last time I had check-up?" she asked

"Um... I think it was around one month and a half" Videl answered

"Woah, that long, I usually keep track of my check-ups but I don't know what happened" she said as she took an apple from the offering bowl

"What's for breakfast?" she asked as she took a bite off the apple

"Pancakes with bacon and egg" her mom replied

"Do you need help with anything?" Pan asked

"No sweetie, why don't you instead call the doctor's office for an appointment" Videl suggested

"Ok" Pan got up and walked over to the phone

_"Hello, Dr. Suzuki's office, how can I help you?"_

"Um.. yeah, my name's Son Pan, I was calling to make an appointment"

_"Ok, Ms. Son, let me check for any available dates"_

While Pan was on the phone, Gohan walked into the kitchen and gave Videl a quick kiss

"Good morning, honey"

"Morning, who's Pan talking to?" Gohan asked curious

"Oh, she's making a doctor's appointment" Videl answered as she put the food on the table

"Is something wrong with her? Nothing happened that I don't know of... right?"

"Relax Gohan, she's fine, she's just going for a check-up"

"Good morning dad!" Pan walked over to her dad and kissed him on the cheek

"Hi sweetie, good morning"

"So Pan, did you make the appointment?"

"Yeah, it's a week from now, it's the earlier I could get, the nurse told me they had one for today, but someone beat me to it" she said as she sat down on the table ready to eat.

* * *

Trunks and Marron walked into the lobby

"Hi, my name is Marron Brief, I have an appointment"

"Oh, yes, Ms. Brief, please sign in, the doctor will see you in a minute"

"Trunks, I'm nervous, what if.."

Trunks cut her off "No! Don't think negative, I'm sure there's a way for you to get pregnant"

Marron was about to say something when the nurse called her name

Marron had already been checked and was now sitting in the doctor's office next to Trunks, the doctor was done explaining everything to them.

"So what Doctor, can my wife get pregnant?" Trunks asked

"Well, Mr. Brief, the only way for your wife to get pregnant is through insemination" Dr. Suzuki said

Marron's face lit up

"The only problem is... it's only ninety-five percent accurate, so we can't guarantee she will get pregnant on the first try"

"Well, we're willing to try it until I get pregnant, right Trunks?" Marron said

"Yeah"

"Very well, I'm gonna make another appointment for you in one week from now, so that we can begin the process" the doctor said while writting something on a piece of paper.

"Thank you doctor"

Marron and Trunks walked out of the clinic with a new ray of hope shining on them, little did they know that in a week, their lives could change forever.

* * *

Sorry if it's a little short, but I thought that was a good place to end it. So what'd you think, do you like it? Hate it? Please review, it'll help me write the next chapter faster. BTW, this is a T/P fic, yeah, sorry if it seems like a M/T, but that's the only way this plot will work. But don't worry, I'm not gonna bash Marron or anyone else. Oh well, ja ne.

* * *

Randomly picked quote

**Mirai Trunks:** (talking about Vegeta) We're facing the greatest threat in history, a threat to the whole galaxy... and he wants to play my-ki-is-bigger-than-yours with his own son!


	2. Mistake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZGT

**Claimer:** I do own the story plot.

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed (babalu2u, LSJ, Goku's Mistress, and Karen)I'm so glad you guys found my story interesting! And yeah, I did get my idea from that Spanish soap opera LSJ, even though I don't watch it. The only soap opera I watch is "Rebelde"... but who cares. Here's chapter two, fresh out of my computer :)

**Pan: The Virgin  
Chapter 2: Mistake  
By: Japanime Girl**

**One Week Later**

"Come on, Bra, come with me!"

"Pan, you know I would, but I have a date with Goten in a hour" Bra said

"Fine, I'll go by myself"

"Tell you what, I promise I'll go with you next time"

Pan smiled at her best friend "Ok, it's a promise!"

* * *

"Marron, are you ready?" Trunks asked through the bathroom door

"Almost, I'll be out in a minute"

"Hurry up, or we'll be late"

"All right, I'm ready" Marron said walking out of the bathroom

Trunks looked at her "What were you doing in there?"

"Girl stuff" she said smiling

Trunks was about to ask what but decided to do it later once he looked at the time "Let's go"

They got into the car and Trunks drove off.

"Just think, Trunks, I could get pregnant in less than two hours!" Marron exclaimed happily

Trunks smiled "Yeah"

They were doing great on time until they reached a traffic jammed area

"Great, just what I needed!"

"Relax Trunks, I'm sure the doctor won't mind if we're a little late" Marron said

* * *

Pan stopped in front of the clinic, feeling as if something bad was going to happen as soon as she set foot inside. She shook it off and walked in.

"Hello, can I help you?" the nurse at the reception desk asked

"I have an appointment for today, my name's Son Pan"

"Please sign in, someone will call you as soon as possible"

Pan signed her name and sat down. After what it seemed like an eternity for her, a nurse finally called her name and she walked in.

The nurse took her into one of the many rooms to take her blood pressure and ask her questions about her health.

"Ok, Pan, the doctor will be here in a minute"

"Thank you" she said as the nurse walked out of the room

Pan sighed "Yeah.. "in a minute" my butt, they'll probably make me wait here half an hour!" she said

* * *

"Finally!" Trunks said as the got to the clinic

"Wow! Only five minutes late" Marron said

"Yeah, five minutes for the doctor to cancel our appointment" Trunks said

"Don't say that, hurry up then!" Marron said walking into the clinic leaving Trunks behind

"Wait up!"

Marron walked up to the reception desk and signed her name

"You're late Ms. Brief" the nurse behind the desk said

"Sorry, there was a traffic jam and..."

"Don't worry, just make sure to be here on time next time"

Marron smiled nervously "I will"

A nurse came out and called Marron's name, she and Trunks stood up and the nurse motioned for them to follow her. The reached a room similar to the one Pan was in and walked in.

"Ok, Ms. Brief, I'm gonna take your blood pressure and I'm gonna ask you and your husband a few health questions" the nurse said

A couple of minutes later

"Ok, I think that was the last question, the doctor will be here in a minute and Mr. Brief, if you would please follow me so that we can get your sperm"

"Ok, I'll be right back Marron" he said as he kissed her

"Right this way" the nurse said as she walked out, Trunks right behind her.

As soon as they turned a corner, the nurse bumped into another nurse causing them both to drop the folders they were carrying. "Sorry" both nurses said at the same time as they bent down to pick up the folders the had dropped.

A while later

"Dr. Suzuki?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. and Ms. Brief are waiting for you" the nurse said as she handed him the folder

"What do you mean Ms. Kajishima? Ms. Brief just left"

"But... that... that can't be, I just came from their room" she said

The doctor examined the folder "This are Son Pan's records"

"Oh my God" the nurse remembered bumping into the other nurse "...I must've picked up the wrong folder... and..."

"What happened!" the doctor said getting angry

"Well is just that... earlier today, I bumped into Ms. Sakoda and we dropped the folder.. and... we must've picked up the wrong folder... by mistake.." Ms. Kajishima said nervously

"Do you realize what Ms. Sakoda and you caused thanks to your lack of attention? I just inseminated the wrong girl!"

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go, chapter two. Again sorry if it's short, and there's not too much detail, but I just didn't feel that I needed to explain everything that went on in there while Pan was with the doctor. Anyway, please review.

* * *

Randomly picked quote: 

**Brick:** You calling us stupid!  
**Boomer:** We'll show you stupid! ¬.¬


	3. Not a Word

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZGT

**Claimer:** I do own the story plot.

**A/N: **Hi, I'm soooo happy that you guys like my story and thank you all for all the wonderful reviews! (mystress jade, Videl17, Reader, jadasb19, babalu2u, Polepeeps25, Gauri, SarahCharrolette, CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict, Rainybear08, GOGI, Peach Ninja, XoBrYtToX, and rose-of-vegeta) Oh and yes, Trunks and Pan know eachother. Ok, and... one... more... thing... KaiDaFlamer: This is FICTION, meaning EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE! Ok... Well, to everyone else who likes my story, here's chapter three. Enjoy!

**Pan The Virgin  
Chapter 3: Not a Word  
By: Japanime Girl**

"Dr. Suzuki, I think we should tell her..."

"No!" the doctor snapped

"But, I mean, she probably won't even get pregnant, you know, it's only ninety-five percent accurate and maybe..."

"No! I'm not taking any chances! What if she does get pregnant! Then I'll end up in jail, and I will not go alone" he said

Ms. Kajishima, the nurse, got the message loud and clear, but what if the girl did get pregnant, she could come and sue everyone. She shook that thought, 'No maybe she won't... but if she does... my whole life could be ruined, not only would I lose my job, but no other clinic or hospital would hire me... then again if she does get pregnant, it doesn't necessarily have to be the clinic's fault, she'll probably think she got pregnant from sleeping with her boyfriend or something...'

"All right, not a word to anyone" she said '...for now'

"Good! Now come, we must make an excuse for the Briefs" the doctor said walking towards the room, the nurse following behind.

* * *

"Hello, sorry to keep you waiting" Dr. Suzuki said as he entered the room

"Oh, thank Kami, I was afraid you might have forgotten about us" Marron said

The doctor turned to the nurse

"Um, well you see... we had a problem and, Mr. Brief, we need you to give more sperm" the nurse said nervously

"Uh... ok" Trunks said confused

"Please follow me"

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I'm back!"

"Hi Pan, how'd it go?" Videl asked from the living room

"Everything's ok" Pan said as she sat down on the sofa next to Gohan

"That's good, I don't want anything bad to happen to my little angel" Gohan said

"Dad! I'm not little, I'm 19!"

"I know honey, I know, but to me you'll always be my little baby"

Pan rolled her eyes "Listen, do you mind if I go over to Bra's for a while?"

Gohan looked at Videl, she nodded

"Be back by eight"

"Ok!" Pan stood up and left

* * *

**Capsule Corp.: One hour later **

Pan and Bra were sitting outside by the pool eating watermelon

"So, how'd it go at the doctor? Did you see Marron and my brother?" Bra asked

"Your brother?" Pan asked confused

"Yeah, he and Marron were going today" Bra said

"What for?" Pan asked

"Well, I don't know, I just knew they were going to go, that's all Mom told me"

"Well, I didn't see him"

"Goten?" Bra asked

"No... your brother..." Pan said

"No, I mean... Goten!" Bra said pointing behind her

Pan turned around and saw Goten walking towards them

"Hey Uncle!" Pan greeted him

"Pan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Uncle"

"Am I old?" he asked

"Uh... no, why?"

"Then stop calling me uncle!"

Pan and Bra laughed

"Ok Un... I mean Goten"

Goten rolled his eyes and turned to Bra "How are you?"

"I'm ok," Bra said blushing

"That's good to hear"

Bra was getting more and more nervous because Goten kept staring at her, Pan noticed this and decided to help her

"So, Goten what brings you here?"

"Oh... yeah" Goten said snapping out of his staring trance

Bra looked at Pan and mouthed the words 'thank you' to her, Pan just smiled

"I came to ask Bra out, but since you're here, maybe we can all go out" he said

"Where to?"

"I dunno, you guys hungry?"

"Always thinking with your stomach Un..." Goten looked at her "Goten"

"Well, let's go" Bra said as she stood up

* * *

Marron and Trunks walked into their house, Marron with a pharmacy bag on her hand.

"Ok, I'll be out in a sec"

Trunks grabbed her arm "Remember Marron, it might still be too soon to tell"

Marron nodded and walked into the bathroom

Trunks sat down on the couch and closed his eyes 'Oh Kami, please, you know how bad I want to have a kid, please help us' he thought

Marron was waiting patiently for the stick to show the results 'I know for sure that I'm pregnant now' she thought, she picked up the stick and as soon as she saw it, she ran out of the bathroom to see Trunks. Trunks looked at her "So?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go chapter three. I know nothing important happened in this chapter but, I did get a little bit of B/G for everyone who likes the couple. So what do you think? Is Marron pregnant? Sorry to leave it like this, please don't kill me! Anyways, I'll have the next chapter out soon, please review. Ja ne :)

* * *

Randomly picked quote 

(Trunks has Goten in a strangle hold, Goten turns Super Saiyan and breaks it)  
**Vegeta:** Kakarot, that's not fair!  
**Goku:** Well... hey, don't look at me, he did it!


	4. Divorce?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZGT

**Claimer:** I do own the story plot.

**A/N:** Well, here's chapter four,oh and before I forget, I want to thank all my reviewers:

**XoBrYtTox:** Sorry for not answering the other questions, but I'm not so sure I still know the answers (lol) I'm so happy you like my story, and no, you didn't jinx it, here's the next chapter.

**butterfly-grl4:** Well, you'll find out if Marron is pregnant or not in this chapter, and yeah, the doctor is stupid (lol)

**Gauri:** Yes, this will eventually turn into a TP fic... I'm still not sure how I'm going to do it, but I will!

**GOGI:** Thanx, and well read to find out.

**jadasb19:** If you read this chapter you'll find out

**BlueMiracle51: **I hadn't thought about that, and yeah, maybe I'll work on a few flashbacks in future chapters, thanks!

**Maria S.: **look at the end of the chapter, I don't wanna spoil anything for anyone.

**babalu2u: **I know! I would sue as well, and yeah, Pan will sue once the nurse opens her mouth

**Day Dreamer006:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it

**chix: **I'm glad you like it, and yeah the quote from last chapter was from when Trunks and Goten fought in the junior division.

**Mystic Red:** I'll try and keep Bra and Goten out of this story, but I'm glad you like it.

**CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict:** Read to find out if she's pregnant or not.

Thank you sooo much. Well, Enjoy!

* * *

**Pan The Virgin  
Chapter 4: Divorce?  
By: Japanime Girl **

Marron ran out of the bathroom, Trunks looked at her "So?"

Once he got a good look at her, he saw that she was crying, he quickly walked over to her "No Marron, don't cry please, I already told you, it's still too soon to tell"

"NO! I QUIT!" Marron yelled as she fell to the floor "I don't care anymore" she whispered

Trunks kneeled down beside her, he couldn't believe it, had Marron just quit? He shook his head "No Marron, you can't quit!"

Marron looked at him "Why not? I'll never be able to get pregnant" she said

Trunks hugged her "You will, Marron, you just have to have faith"

"I... I think I need to get some rest" she said as she stood up from the floor, wiping her tears

Trunks got up as well "Ok, do you need anything?" he asked

"No, thanks, just let me be alone for a while"

Trunks kissed her "Let me know if you need anything?" Marron nodded and walked towards their room.

As soon as she closed the door, she let herself fall on top of the bed and started crying again 'I'm such an inept, I can't even give my husband a child!' she screamed in her mind. After a while, she got up and walked to the mirror "I think the best you can do is divorce him so he can marry someone who can give him children" she said to her reflection. She closed her eyes 'Yes, maybe that would be the best thing to do, for both of us' she thought.

* * *

**One Week Later, Capsule Corp. **

Pan was in Bra's bathroom, washing her face

"Are you sure you're ok Pan?" Bra asked her

"Yeah, it must've been something I ate" she lied as she walked out of the bathroom

Bra looked at her suspiciously "If you say so, I'll be right back"

She left the room leaving Pan alone 'Man, I feel so weird! What's wrong with me? I haven't eaten anything since this morning!' she thought "Maybe I'm getting a cold or something" she said, 'But, I haven't had my period... no! How... I mean I'm a virgin and...' "Yeah, I'm getting a cold, that must be it" she said trying to convince herself as she walked out of Bra's room.

Downstairs, Pan saw Bulma sitting in the living room with Trunks and Bra 'Wait, where's Marron?' she thought, she looked at Trunks, he had a sad, depressed look on his face, as if something bad was happening... She decided not to butt in and walked back upstairs.

"What do you mean?" Bra asked

"Yeah, she wants a divorce! I asked her why and she says that it's because she can't get pregnant" Trunks said nearly crying

"But... didn't you went to get her inseminated one week ago?" Bulma asked her son

"Yeah, but it didn't work, so we went again, and it still didn't work!" he said now with tears on his eyes "And.. now... she... she wants... I love her!"

Bra couldn't believe it 'Wow! I never thought I'd see Trunks this way! I feel sorry for him' she excused herself from the living room and went upstairs to see Pan

"Back, so you feeling better?" she asked Pan

"Bra... I need to go" she said

"What are you talking about Pan? Go where?" Bra asked confused

"To the clinic!"

"What for? Didn't you just said you were ok?"

"I lied! Bra I'm worried, I haven't had my period and this nausea are worrying me!" Pan said

"Pan! What are you thinking? You don't think you're pregnant are you?"

"No! I mean... I'm a virgin, I can't be!" Pan half yelled, getting really nervous

"Ok, clam down, we'll go, come on" Bra said as she took Pan's hand and led her outside

When they reached downstairs, Bra saw that his brother had calmed down and was now talking to their mom about the family business and other stuff.

"Um... we'll be right back" Bra said as she walked to the door

"Wait, where are you going?" Bulma asked as she got up and walked to them to prevent them from leaving without answering her

"Um... shopping?" Bra said

Bulma looked at her daughter sternly 'Yeah right, shopping with Pan!' she thought "Tell me!" she demanded

Pan sighed "We're going to the clinic Bulma" she said

Trunks got up and looked at her "Clinic? Is something wrong?" he looked at his sister

"Uh... no, nothing, just a...uh... daily check-up... that's.. all" Bra stuttered

"You're a terrible liar Bra!" Bulma said

Pan turned to Bra "It's ok, I'll tell her" she motioned Bulma to follow her to the kitchen leaving Bra and Trunks behind

"So? What's wrong with Pan?" Trunks asked his sister

"Um... I can't tell you" she said

Trunks crossed his arms and sat down, Bra following him

* * *

"But, why are you so sure that you're not pregnant?" Bulma asked

"I'm a virgin, Bulma" Pan said

"You're a virgin!" Bulma asked shocked

Pan blushed and nodded

"Well, you better leave and get yourself checked"

"Thanks Bulma"

Pan walked out of the kitchen, Trunks and Bra walked over to her

"Let's go Bra," she said

Bra nodded and walked out Pan was about to follow her when Trunks grabbed her arm

"Um Pan?"

Pan turned to look at him "Yeah, what is it Trunks?" she asked

"I'll be waiting for you when you get back, we haven't talked in so long, and I have a lot of things to tell you" he said

Pan blushed "Um, yeah, ok I'll see you later" she said as she left

"Pan, are you ok, you're red" Bra said

"Yeah, I'm ok, let's go"

* * *

When the reached the clinic, the receptionist told them that since Pan didn't have an appointment, she was going to have to wait and hope that one of the appointments was canceled. They agreed and Pan signed up

About an hour later, Pan was called and she walked in

The minute she walked in, Ms. Kajishima, the nurse, saw her and became very uneasy 'Oh no, she's here! The girl Dr. Suzuki inseminated!' she thought

After she was checked the nurse told her that her results would be ready in thirty minutes

"You have the option to wait or comeback tomorrow to pick them up" the nurse said

Pan thought for a sec, she was curious to know what was wrong with her "I'll wait" she said

"Ok, I'll call you back in half hour" the nurse said

Pan nodded and walked out to find Bra

"So?" she asked

"The results will be ready in thirty minutes" Pan said

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Son Pan?"

Pan got up and walked towards the nurse, Bra followed her "That's me"

"Congratulations Ms. Son, you're pregnant!" the nurse said happily

* * *

**A/N: **To **Maria S.** Sorry for not making Marron get pregnant, I just didn't want to have both Marron and Pan pregnant with Trunks' baby. Besides, if Marron got pregnant, she would've had to loose the baby somehow, and I didn't have the heart to do that to Marron and Trunks. Well, there's chapter four, sorry if it's confusing and has a few errors, but I wrote this at 12 am. (Mom would kill me if she knew I was still on the computer)I know I could have waited, but I just had to finish this chapter!Well please... (yawn)...review! (falls asleep on top of the keyboard)

* * *

Randomly picked quote 

**Trunks: **(knocks Might Mask out cold) Done!  
**Goten: **What did you do!  
**Trunks: **Uh... we arm wrestled... I won!


	5. The Truth is Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT**

**Claimer:** I do own the story plot.

**A/N:** Well first off, I wanna thank all my reviewers (Polepeeps25, XoBrYtToX, TP lovers, Gauri, SarahCharrolette, butterfly-grl4, Maria S., chix, babalu2u, and BlueMiracle51) I'm so glad you guys didn't find last chapter confusing, maybe I thought it was confusing 'cuz i was half asleep. Oh and the idea, well I got it from a Spanish soap opera called "Juana La Virgen" (I don't even watch it), but it differs from my story. Oh and chix, right now I'm watching the episodes Cartoon Network is airing at 9:30 PM. Anyways, here's chapter five, enjoy!

**Pan The Virgin  
Chapter 5: The Truth is Out  
By: Japanime Girl**

"Son Pan?"

Pan got up and walked towards the nurse, Bra followed her "That's me"

"Congratulations Ms. Son, you're pregnant!" the nurse said happily

Pan stood looking at the nurse wide eye "Wha... what?" she managed to say

Bra took the paper from the nurse to examine it "There must be a mistake, she can't be pregnant!" she said to the nurse

"Well, this is a medical result, it's one hundred percent accurate" the nurse said

"But... but... I... can't... I'm..." that's all Pan managed to say before collapsing on the floor

"Get help!" Bra said, the nurse nodded and ran inside

Over in a corner, Ms. Kajishima stood listening to the whole thing 'Oh no, she's pregnant! I have to tell her... even if it means loosing my job and going to jail... but first I have to tell someone else about all this' and with that, she walked out of the clinic.

* * *

"They're taking an awful long time to get here" Trunks said getting worried

"I'm sure they're all right" Bulma said

Trunks looked at his mother "Mom, what did you and Pan talk about before she left?" he asked

Bulma looked at him "I can't tell you Trunks, it's something really personal and well you know... I just can't go around telling everyone about it"

Trunks nodded 'I hope she's ok' he thought 'She seemed as if something was disturbing her.. but what?' his cell phone rang, bringing him out of his thoughts

"Hello?... what?... oh... ok... yeah... I'll be there in a while" he hung up and stood up

"What is it?" Bulma asked following him to the door

"That was Marron, she said the lawyer is over at our house ready for us to sign the divorce" he said sadly

"Trunks, do you really love Marron?" Bulma asked

"Of course I do Mom, why are you asking me that?"

"Well, is just that.. well... you didn't even try to work things out between you and her... and well... I was just wondering if you are really in love with her" Bulma said

Trunks didn't answer her, he just walked out 'I do, I love her...' he thought as he made his way to his car "Do I?" he asked himself

* * *

Pan opened her eyes, she was in a very bright room, much to her dislike. She quickly closed her eyes again

"Pan?" Bra asked when she saw her move "Are you awake?"

"Yeah" Pan answered, eyes still closed. Once she remembered what had happened, she sat up from the bed

"Bra, please tell me I was just dreaming" Pan said

Bra didn't want to answer her "Pan..."

"None of it happened, right?" she asked

"I'm sorry Pan, everything's real"

"But, why? why me? I'm a virgin Bra! I CAN'T BE PREGNANT!" she yelled

"Pan, calm down please! You'll hurt yourself"

"NO! I DON'T CARE! I CAN'T! I WON'T CALM DOWN!" she started crying "I'M A VIRGIN, I CAN'T BE PREGNANT! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

Bra quickly called the nurse to have her sedated, in less than a minute, Pan was lying on the bed again, tears falling from her eyes

"How am I going to tell Mom and Dad?" she half whispered

Bra sighed "I don't know Pan, I mean it is impossible for a virgin to get pregnant..."

"You're right, I can't tell them, they'll hate me forever" she said

"What! You have to tell them, you can't keep this from them forever, I mean, your stomach will give you away!" Bra said

"You're right" Pan said wiping her tears "I'll just run away then"

"Pan! Quit making things harder that they already are!"

"Yeah easy for you to say! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S PREGNANT!" she yelled

"Calm down, I wish I knew how you felt right now, but I can't, that's why I'm trying to help you!"

Pan started crying again "I'm sorry Bra, I'm just so confused and angry right now... I'm sorry"

Bra hugged her "It's ok Pan, you'll get through this, I know you will, you're a strong woman!"

"Thank you Bra"

* * *

Marron and Trunks were sitting in the dining room with the lawyer, ready to sign their divorce

"Ok, Marron please sign here" the lawyer said handing her the pen, she hesitated but grabbed it and signed

"Now you sir" Trunks grabbed the pen and turned to Marron "Are you sure?" he asked

"Please Trunks, I'm doing this for you!" she said

"Would you like to talk for a moment?" the lawyer asked

"No" Marron said

"But Marron..."

"Just sign Trunks!"

Just when Trunks was about to sign someone knocked on the door, Trunks quickly got up and walked to the door.

"Yes? can I help you with something?" he asked the woman standing outside

"Mr. Brief, My name is Yurika Kajishima, I have something really important to talk to you about" she said

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" he asked

"Well, I'm a nurse from Dr. Suzuki's clinic"

"Yes, I remember you now, what is it?"

"Can we talk somewhere else?" she asked "This is really, really important!"

"Um ok, if it's really important, excuse me for a sec" he walked back in

"Marron, I have to go" he said

"What? Where? You haven't signed" Marron said

"Just have the lawyer come back tomorrow"

"But..." she stopped once she noticed Trunks was gone

* * *

"Ok, we're here, what is that really important you have to tell me"

Ms. Kajishima had convinced Trunks to go talk to her apartment, he thought that she wanted something else, but when he saw the serious look on her face, he decided to trust her.

"Please sit down" Trunks sat down

"Now, I know you're going to want to kill me after I tell you this"

"Just get to the point" Trunks said very curios to know what she was going to tell him

"Well, remember last week, when your wife was schedule to get inseminated?" Trunks nodded "and remember we asked you to give sperm for a second time?" he nodded again not really knowing where she was going with this "Well, when I bumped into the other nurse... you remember, right?" he nodded for the third time "... and we dropped the folders, and when I picked it back up, I picked up the wrong folder and..."

"And what?" Trunks asked speaking for the first time in a while

"The doctor inseminated another girl with your sperm and... well, she went to the clinic today and it turns out she is pregnant... with your baby" she said

Trunks was shocked, he didn't know what to say, someone was pregnant with his baby and he didn't even know her

"Mr. Brief?"

Trunks jumped from where he was sitting a grabbed the nurse by her shoulders, shaking her violently "Do you know who she is? What's her name?" he asked

"Sir, you're hurting me! Let go!" she said

"TELL ME!" he yelled

"Her name's Son Pan!" the nurse yelled

Trunks let go of her 'Pan!' he thought "Pan is pregnant with my baby!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there it is, chapter five. This was a really hard chapter for me to write, I had a hard time thinking of ways for the characters to react and everything. I don't know if I did a good job or not. Oh and also I'll really try to put more details in future chapters... I'm not very good with details, but I'll try! Well, I hope you liked it! Please review :)

* * *

Randomly picked quote: 

**Vegeta: **I would rather die than to fuse with you!  
**Goku: **Vegeta, you're already dead! ¬.¬


	6. Finding Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZGT, (points to Akira) he does!

**Claimer: **I do own the story plot!

**A/N:** Woah! It seems like forever since I updated, hasn't it? (probably because I took less than one day to update the last two chapters!) As always, I want to thank all my reviewers:

**XoBrYtToX: **Well, to tell you the truth, _I_ don't know what's going to happen now (lol) I always write what pops into my head. I'm glad you like my story! And Happy Early Fourth of July to you too!

**butterfly-grl4:** Yeah, the doctor has a lot of explaining to do... and i too wonder what he's going to say (lol)

**Trunksmybaby: **I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter...

**Samantha B:** Well, here's the next chapter

**BlueMiracle51: **I'm glad you think I did good with their reactions, and yeah my idea came from a Spanish soap opera .

**SarahCharrolette: **Yeah, I agree with you. Oh, and don't worry, I'm not gonna have Pan run away.

**TP Lovers:** Here's the next chapter!

**chix: **To tell you the truth, I have no idea where the quote is from either, one of my friends gave it to me and I thought it was funny. Oh and I like your idea, I'll work with it for future chapters, thanx!

**arkhato: **Don't worry about it, I'm glad you like it!

**Gauri: **Yup, thanx, here's chapter six!

**Griever Weapon:** Yeah, you're right, and you should really watch 'Rebelde' everyday! I LOVE that soap opera! It's awesome! Anyways, here's the next chapter!

**ShadowGirlFawkes:** Here's more for you to read...

**Day Dreamer006:** I know, that was funny! Here's the new chapter,

**babalu2u: **Yup! Stupid doctor, trying to cover the truth by blackmailing the nurse... but he'll get what he deserves!

**sweeteen: **I'm glad you think it's cool/wierd! Don't worry about not having an e-mail...

**senator katrina: **I'm glad you like it!

**Goku's Mistress: **Yeah, he'll probably end up with her, glad you like it!

**beautiful crimsom:** I'm glad you think so

**jadasb19:** I think he does, but he doesn't know...

... I'm glad you all like my story, thanx for reviewing! Enjoy!

**Pan the Virgin  
Chapter 6: Finding Out**  
**By: Japanime Girl**

Bulma heard the front door open and ran to see who it was

"What took you so long?" she asked

Pan walked over to her, while Bra closed the door "Bulma... I have to tell you something, but please promise me you won't tell anybody"

Bulma noticed how serious she was "I promise, but do you want to go talk somewhere else?"

"Go to my room" Bra said "No one will bother you there"

"Bra's right, come on Pan" Bulma took Pan's hand and led her upstairs to her daughter's room.

* * *

Trunks arrived at Capsule Corp. ten minutes later, he ran inside, hoping Pan was already there 

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

Trunks turned around and saw his sister sitting in the living room "Pan! Where's Pan?" he asked, not even bothering to answer her question

"She's with Mom"

"I have to talk to her!" Trunks was about to run upstairs, but Bra grabbed his arm "She's busy right now!"

"Bra this is serious!"

"I bet it's not as serious as what she and Mom are talking about" Bra said

"What are they talking about?" Trunks asked becoming curious

"That's none of your business! If you want to talk to her so bad, then wait till she comes down!"

Trunks crossed his arms and went to the living room to watch TV.

* * *

"What do you mean you're pregnant? Didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" Bulma asked 

"I am a virgin Bulma, I don't know how I became pregnant!" Pan said

"So what you're telling me is that you're pregnant, but you don't know who the father is?"

Pan nodded

"Ok, so what are you going to do now? You are going to tell Gohan and Videl, right?" she asked Pan

"Yeah, but... I don't know... how I was thinking of telling my mom first"

"I agree, that might be the best thing to do"

"Listen Bulma, please promise me you won't tell anyone about this"

"Don't worry Pan, I promise, your secret is safe with me"

* * *

"Pan! I have to talk to you!" Trunks said as soon as he saw Pan walking down the stairs 

Pan sighed "Trunks I'm sorry, I know I agreed to talk to you, but something came up and I can't right now"

"But Pan, this is really important, you're..."

"Trunks! Leave Pan alone! She has something important to do!" Bulma yelled from the stairs

"I promise once I'm done with what I have to do, we'll talk all you want" Pan told him and left

"Thanks a lot mom!"

"Don't you talk to me with that tone young man!"

"Mom, Bra can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Bra said

"Everyone wants to talk to me today!" Bulma said

"Come sit down, this is really important" Trunks said

"Does this have anything to do with what you were going to tell Pan?" Bra asked

Trunks nodded "Listen, today a woman went to my house and told me that..." Trunks stopped and looked at both Bra and Bulma "Please promise me you won't tell Pan, I want to tell her myself"

"Promise, just tell us already!" Bra said becoming both curious and annoyed

"... Pan... Pan..."

"Pan what?" Bulma asked becoming curious herself

"She's pregnant with my baby"

"We know Pan's pregnant!" Bra said then it hit her "YOUR BABY?" she screamed

Trunks just nodded

"Calm down Bra, and you Trunks, how do you know that's true!" Bulma asked

"Well... she is pregnant isn't she?" he asked

Bulma thought for a sec 'I promised her... but he already knows...' "Yeah, she is"

Trunks' face lit up 'I can't believe it, Pan is pregnant with my baby!' he smiled

"Hold on! Who told you all of this?" Bra asked coming out of her shocked state

"It was a nurse from Dr. Suzuki's office" he said

"How did she know... because Pan has no idea how she got pregnant you know, she's a virgin" bra said

"What? She's a virgin!"

"Yeah, and she's very confused right now, so how did the nurse find out?"

"Well, last week I took Marron to get her inseminated, and it turns out the doctor inseminated pan due to the fact that the nurses mixed Marron and Pan's folders"

"So you are saying that this is all the nurse's and doctor's fault?" Bulma asked

"Yeah"

"We have to tell Pan! She has a right to know" Bra said

"Yeah, she has to sue them!" Bulma said

"I know, but... well... I don't think we should tell her" Trunks said

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Bra yelled grabbing him by his shirt collar "HAVE YOU GONE MAD!"

"Calm down Bra" Bulma said trying to pry her off of Trunks "And what do you mean Trunks, we have to tell her!" she said letting go of Bra's arms

"It's just that... well, thanks to the mess up, I'm finally going to be a father and..."

Bra jumped from where she was sitting and grabbed hold of him again "YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HER... I SWEAR IF YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER I WOULD KILL YOU!"

"So what Trunks, you're just gonna let her suffer?" Bulma asked not even bothering to get Bra off of him, he deserved it

"No, I don't want her to suffer! But if I tell her, she'll probably want to abort or something" he said

"PAN WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Bra yelled shaking him

"BRA! LET GO!" Trunks yelled, finally loosing his patience "I'm not gonna tell her and that's final!" he said a left the room

* * *

Pan arrived at her house and walked in, hoping her dad wasn't home 

"Mom? I'm back, where are you?" Pan said

"I'm in my room, honey" Videl called from upstairs

Pan went up to find her, she closed the door and hopped in bed next to her "Where's dad?" she asked

"He's not here, why?"

'Thank Kami!' she thought "Well is just that.. I have to talk to you, I have to tell you something"

"What is it Pan?"

"Please promise me that you won't judge me" Pan said

"Pan, you're scaring me, tell me!"

"Mom... I'm... I'm..."

"You're what?"

"I'm... pregnant"

Before Videl could say or do anything, the door was blasted to bits revealing an angry Gohan.

**

* * *

A/N:** Well, there you have it, chapter six. To tell you the truth, I don't think this chapter wasa good one.Has Trunks gone mad? Will he keep all of this from Pan? Will Bra and Bulma tell her? What will Gohan do? So many questions I don't even know the answers to... (lol) Anywas, I hope you liked this chapter, please review, and Happy Early Fourth of July to everyone!

* * *

Randomly picked quote: 

**Bulma:** Hey..who..did..this?  
**Goku:** (big smile on his face) I did!  
**Bulma:** You blew up our car you dummy!


	7. Things Get Worse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZGT, (points to Akira) he does!

**Claimer: **I do own the story plot!

**A/N: **Hey ppl! I'm back with another chapter, but before I begin, I'd like to thank all my reviwers (babalu2u, jadasb19, Takuma, beautiful crimson, XoBrYtToX, chix, Griever Weapon, Rainybear08, Trunksmybaby, and Sweeteen) Oh and Happy Fourth of July! Stay safe everyone!

**Pan The Virgin  
****Chapter 7: Things Get Worse  
****By: Japanime Girl**

"Mom... I'm... I'm..."

"You're what?"

"I'm... pregnant"

Before Videl could say or do anything, the door was blasted to bits revealing an angry Gohan.

"Dad! I... I..."

Gohan made his way over to her slowly "What did you say!" he asked in a low, dangerous tone

"Gohan, calm down" Videl said getting in front of him

"I WON'T CALM DOWN! EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!" he screamed turning to Pan

Pan was scared, she had never seen her dad act this way, she wanted to run, but she knew that running away wasn't going to solve anything. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"WELL?"

"Dad... I don't know" was all she said

"You don't know!" he asked in disbelief "How could you not know Pan, you're pregnant..." Videl stopped him

"Pan, listen, don't be ashamed to tell us" Videl said

"Mom, Dad, I swear I'm not lying! I don't know! Really I don't!" Pan said with tears on her face

"Don't think that crying is going to move me Son Pan! I'm not soft like your mother!" Gohan said angrily

"Gohan stop making things worse! Now Pan, how? How can you not know... I mean, you can't just get pregnant like that..." Videl said

Gohan stood waiting for pan to answer Videl when suddenly he realized something "Pan, you told us you were a virgin!"

"I _am _a virgin..."

Gohan stopped her "STOP IT! How can you be a virgin? You're pregnant! You lied to us?" he asked

"No Dad, I didn't, I would never lie about something like that to you" she said

"Listen Gohan, let me talk to her alone" Videl said

"NO! She's my daughter too"

"Yes Gohan, but..."

"NO! Besides, what's left to talk about? Pan lied to us, she told us she was a virgin, when she obviously isn't! All those times you supposedly went to Capsule Corp... how could I have been so stupid... you probably just said that to go whore yourself..."

Videl slapped him "HOW DARE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOOPED THAT LOW! YOU ACTUALLY CALLED YOUR DAUGHTER... " Videl let her tears fall "Listen Gohan, I can't even look at you right now... just leave"

By now, Pan was crying harder than she already was. Gohan looked at them and left the room

As soon as he was gone, Pan jumped in her mother's arm, both crying their hearts out

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't want any of this to happen..."

"It's ok honey, it's not your fault!"

"But how Mom, I can't believe this is happening to me... and now dad calling me... a.."

"Don't you dare repeat that Pan!"

"What am I going to do Mom?" Pan asked

Videl looked at her "Don't worry Pan, we'll figure this out together, I trust you and I know you are not lying when you say you're a virgin"

Pan hugged her again "Thank you mom, thanks for being so understanding"

* * *

Bra was sitting in the living room next to Bulma watching TV 

"Mom... do you think Pan's all right.. I mean, she hasn't called or anything, I'm worried!"

"Relax Bra, I'm sure she'll call if anything happens"

Just then, the phone rang, Bra quickly went over to answer it "Hello? Pan! Are you ok... um... yeah, sure, I'm sure she won't mind, see you then, bye"

Bulma looked at her "Well?"

"She's on her way here with Videl, she asked if they could stay here for a while"

"What? Videl too?" Bulma asked

Bra nodded "Do you think Trunks would kill us if we tell Pan the truth?" she asked

"I don't think so, but... is it really our place to tell her?" Bulma asked

Bra just stared at the floor thinking

"I don't like this situation one bit" Bulma said bringing Bra out of her thoughts

"Come help me set up the guest rooms Bra"

* * *

"Trunks, where the hell have you been?" Marron asked him 

Trunks locked the door "I was out doing something important"

Marron looked at him angrily "More important than signing the divorce?"

"Believe it or not, yes" Trunks said as he sat down

Marron sat next to him "Ok, so what were you doing?"

"Listen Marron, I'm going to tell you something that's top secret"

Marron leaned closer becoming curious "What is it?"

"Pan... Pan is pregnant" he said

Marron went wide eyed "What? She's pregnant? How... I mean... I didn't even know she had a boyfriend" she said

"... I'm the father" Trunks said

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Marron screamed

**

* * *

A/N: **Wow, I'm sorry for making Gohan act... well like an asshole (lol) But don't worry, after what he said, he won't be able to sleep at night. Oh and sorry for shotness of this chapter, I'll try to make the other ones longer.Anyways, I almost forgot what I was going to write 'cuz my friend called and started telling me her latest story, so I spent like half an hour listening to her, and well, I got hooked up on her story (really interesting BTW) that I completely forgot about mine (lol). Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, please review.

* * *

Randomly picked quote: 

**Krillin:** (talking about Goku) He rides on a cloud but he still goes ga-ga over a suitcase.  
**Oolong:** Naïve!


	8. Tell Her!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZGT, (points to Akira) he does!

**Claimer: **I do own the story plot!

A/N: Hello ppl! I'm back, after four long days... sorry to keep you waiting that long. Anyways, here's the next chapter... oh wait, first I want to thank all my reviewers (Polepeeps25, beautiful crimson, Takuma, animechick, Chris Bennett, moonangel0905, jadasb19, chix, Trunksmybaby, Gauri, CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict, babal002u, Rainybear08, Goku's Mistress, GOGI, and sweeteen) Hope I didn't forget anyone...Now, here's chapter eight, enjoy!

**Pan The Virgin  
****Chapter 8: Tell Her!  
****By: Japanime Girl**

"Listen Marron, I'm going to tell you something that's top secret"

Marron leaned closer becoming curious "What is it?"

"Pan... Pan is pregnant" he said

Marron went wide eyed "What? She's pregnant? How... I mean... I didn't even know she had a boyfriend" she said

"... I'm the father" Trunks said

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Marron screamed

"Calm down, Marron! Let me explain..."

"YOU CHEATED ON ME! HOW COULD YOU!" she slapped him

She was about to punch him in the face, but Trunks caught her arm in mid air

"Damn it Marron, let me explain before you start beating me up!"

"Let you explain? Explain what? That you slept with Pan? You could've at least waited until we were divorce to go sleep with her!"

"Marron, I did not sleep with Pan, I would never cheat on you... especially with Pan, she's.. she's... not you, just sit back down, and let me explain"

Marron looked at him suspiciously "All right, but it better be a good explanation!"

Trunks took a deep breath "Well, remember that time when we went to the doctor to get you inseminated..."

* * *

Gohan was sitting on the couch in the living room thinking about everything that had just happened 'How could I? I can't believe I called my daughter... she'll never forgive me!' he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Videl and Pan walk into the living room with a couple of suitcases. 

"Gohan"

Gohan looked up to see Videl and Pan standing by the door with suitcases on their hands 'Oh Kami, no!'

"Pan and I decided to go stay with Bulma for a couple of days,"

Gohan walked over to them "But Videl... you... you can't leave"

"I'm sorry Gohan, maybe this way you'll think about the big mistake you made"

"Pan, please, I'm sorry"

"You know dad, all I wanted from you was your support, for you to tell me that you understood, that it wasn't my fault. I wanted you to hug me and tell me that you were going to help me, to tell me that I was not alone in this. But I was wrong, you yelled at me, well you know what, I don't care anymore, I know what really happened, and I don't care if you think I am a whore. I'm just glad I have Bulma's, Bra's and mom's support, I think that's enough for me to no lose it and go crazy. Let's go Mom" she said as she walked out

"Pan!" he was about to follow her but Videl got in front of him

"We'll be at Bulma's in case you decide to talk this over like civilized people, I just hope Pan wants to talk to you after this."

She walked out and closed the door leaving Gohan alone "What have I done?" was all he said as he sat down on the couch and in one of his weakest moments, he cried like a baby.

* * *

Bulma and Bra were finishing fixing the guest rooms were Videl and Pan were going to stay. Bulma was telling Bra to not tell Pan or Videl anything about Trunks being the father of Pan's baby, but Bra was so lost in thought that she wasn't paying any attention to her mom. Bra sighed 'Poor Pan, I wonder what happened with her dad... I can't believe this is happening to her... she was always happy and now that she's pregnant... she seems so... depressed... maybe, maybe if I tell her the truth, she might feel better...' 

"Bra? Are you even listening to me?" Bulma asked when she saw her daughter's gaze staring into space.

"Huh? I'm sorry mom, what?"

"Never mind... just make sure to not tell Pan anything about Trunks ok, I will talk to him later to convince hi to tell her" Bulma said

"Ok mom, just make sure you talk to him as soon as possible, I hate seeing Pan this way!"

Bulma nodded "They should be here any minute now" Bulma said as she motioned Bra to follow her downstairs

"Mom, what about Gohan... are they just gonna leave him alone like that... I mean..."

"I'm sure they had their reasons, Bra" Bulma said

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Bra quickly ran to the door. As soon as she opened it, Pan hugged her "He hates me Bra! My own dad hates me!"

"Calm down Pan, why do you say that?" she asked as she motioned for Videl to come in

"He called me a whore!" Pan said

Bra was so shocked, she didn't know what to say "Listen Pan, come sit down" Bulma said as she took her hand and led her to the couch.

Bra got a better look at her 'Oh my Kami, I can't believe it...' Pan's eyes were swollen and red from all the crying 'I've never seen her like this, she can't even walk straight without the help of someone' Bra felt her eyes starting to water 'No Bra... you can't cry, you have to stay strong for her' she went over to sit by her

"What happened?" Bulma asked

"Gohan, he... he exploded, he... he can't understand that Pan is pregnant and she's still a virgin... I mean he actually called her... you know... I slapped him" Videl said "He told me that he was sorry before we left"

"I don't feel so good..." Pan said weakly

"Bra, take her to her room, she need to rest" Bulma said

Bra nodded "Come on Pan, let me help you" she took Pan's hand and led her upstairs

"You don't think she's getting sick or something do you?" Videl asked Bulma worriedly

"Not that I want to worry you Videl, but with everything that's happening between her and Gohan, I think there might be a possibility for her to get ill"

Bra opened the door to Pan's room, she led Pan to her bed and helped her lie down 

"Do you need anything?" she asked

"No, thanks Bra... you know for everything" she said

Bra smiled "That's what friends are for Pan"

* * *

"WHAT? You have to tell her Trunks! Do you have any idea what she might be going through?" Marron asked 

"I'm scared Marron... I mean, she might hate me forever"

"She will hate you forever if you don't tell her and she finds out somewhere else... I mean it wasn't your fault! I'm sure she'll understand!"

"You think so?" he asked

"Yeah... I mean... don't you want to experience with her what you couldn't experience with me?" she asked sadly

Trunks sighed "Please Marron, don't bring yourself down!"

"Trunks... can I ask you something"

He nodded

"Do you like Pan?"

Trunks stared at her 'Do I like Pan? What kind of question is that?' he thought "Of course not!" he said

"Are you sure... I mean, she is pregnant with your baby!" she said

"I'm su... yeah" he said unsure of that

"Trunks, don't worry I'm not gonna slap you or punch you, just tell me the truth!" she said

"I don't know, I'm not sure" he confessed

"Ok well, when are you going to tell her about the baby and all" she said trying to hide the sadness in her voice

"I don't know, I might tell her tomorrow, I mean it's a little late right now..." he stopped "Gohan! He'll kill me when he finds out!"

Marron rolled her eyes "Stop making excuses Trunks! YOU HAVE TO TELL HER!" she yelled

"Ok... I will... I'll tell her... as soon as possible" he said

* * *

The next day, Pan woke up and made her way to the bathroom 'I can't believe this, I'm pregnant, I don't know who the father is, I don't even know how I got pregnant in the first place and to top it all off, my dad hates me!' she thought as she brushed her teeth, she started recalling everything that happened yesterday. She was brought back to reality when someone knocked on her door "Come in" 

The door opened and Bulma walked in "Pan?"

"I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out in a sec" she said

She walked out and greeted Bulma with a smile

"Wow, you a lot better now Pan" she said

"Thanks Bulma, did you need to tell me something?"

"Oh yeah, Trunks called, he said he needs to talk to you, he said it was urgent and he told me to tell you he's coming here in about five hours" she said 'I hope he tells her everything for her and the baby's sake'

"Oh ok, thanks Bulma"

Bulma smiled at her and left.

'I wonder what he wants to talk about' she laughed a little, 'He's been wanting to talk with me since yesterday morning! Oh well, better take a quick shower' she walked back to the bathroom

About half an hour later she walked downstairs "Morning!"

Videl looked at her and smiled 'Thank Kami she looks better!' "Good morning Pan, you hungry?" she asked her

"A little" Pan said and sat down next to Bra

"Pan, guess what, today we're going shopping, that'll get you in high spirits!" she said

"Sure, that sounds ok, can I mom?"

"Of course Pan"

Pan suddenly remember about Trunks "Wait, what time?" she asked

"Don't worry, we'll be back before Trunks comes" Bra said

"Oh ok"

"So hurry up and eat"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you have it, chapter eight. Hope you liked it, it is a little longer than my last chapter, I hope. I took probably around five hours to finish this 'cuz I'm really out of ideas, well that and also because I was listening to music while I was typing and well... let's just say that I got a little sidetracked... well, please R&R.

* * *

Randomly picked quote:

**Vegeta:** Ok Kakarot, use your instincts, right or left?  
**Goku:** Hmm? I'd have to say... left!  
**Vegeta:** Good, then I'm going right.


	9. The Talk Part One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZGT, (points to Akira) he does!  
**Claimer: **I do own the story plot!

**A/N:** Wow! It's amazing how you can get easily amused with even the dumbest things! The reason I say this is because my niece gave me one of those sticky eyeballs on the weekend and ever since I've had that thing on my hand (except when I'm asleep). Oh you guys, I'm so excited, I actually have over 100 reviews, you guys are awesome. Anyways, I want to thank all my reviewers:

**jadasb19:** I feel sorry for her too, but she'll find someone... here's the next chapter!

**Goku's Mistress:** Thanx a lot, oh and don't worry, it actually amuses me that someone reads my story just to flame it! It's so funny!

**Sakag26:** I'm glad you like it, and yeah, I would do that too if I were Pan!

**beautiful crimson:** I now pronounce you story and wife :) I'm really happy that you like it!

**Rainybear08:** Thanx, here's the next one.

**meandtrunks:** I agree with you bashing can be funny sometimes.

**CanadianIdiot:** Are you serious? Well I'm glad you like it.

**Fluffy-sama:** Sorry if my story confuses you, I'll try and make it less confusing. I'm glad you like the quotes.

**XoBrYtToX:** Don't worry about not reviewing my last chapter, I totally understand! You don't have to review every single time. Oh and I hope your friend gets better :)

**arkhato:** Yeah, trunks will tell her... I hope

**Boozi**-**Bear**: Well, I'm glad you like it, and don't worry about not reviewing the previous chapters. I'm not real picky about having my reviewers review every single chapter!

**trunksmybaby**: Here's the next chapter.

**nobody**: I'm glad you like it, let me bring you back to life with this next chapter (lol)

**Pan The Virgin  
****Chapter 9: The Talk  
****By: Japanime Girl**

Bra and Pan walked into Capsule Corp. with many bags on their hands.

"Wow, I'm so tired, we made quite a haul huh?" Bra asked as she dropped the bags on the floor and sat on the couch

Pan did the same "Don't you mean _you_ made quite the haul?"

Bra turned to look at her "Well yeah, but whose fault is that?"

"You know how I am about shopping, besides what's the point in buying anything when in about..." Pan counted her fingers "...five months nothing will fit me?" she asked

"Well you could've bought maternity clothes" as soon as Bra said that she covered her mouth

Pan noticed and smiled at her "Don't worry about it, I'm actually getting used to me being pregnant and all"

"Are you sure?" Bra asked

"Yup"

"Well, in that case, once you're finished talking with Trunks, we'll go back and buy you and the baby some clothes..." Bra noticed Pan about to say something "And I won't take no for an answer" she looked at Pan, ready to say something "I also won't take nay, nope, nar, or anything that means no!" she said

"Ok Bra, but what I was gonna say was that I'm hungry!"

Bra stared at her shocked "But... but we just ate"

Pan patted her stomach "Hey, now I have to eat for two" she said

Bra laughed "Ok, I'll make you something"

"Uh... Bra you know how to cook?" Pan asked nervously

"What? Of course I do!" she said as she entered the kitchen "What are you in the mood for?"

Pan thought for a minute "Um.. beef lo mein!" she said

Bra put on an apron "Ok, beef lo mein coming up!"

"You want some help?"

"No, you just sit down and watch the master at work" Bra joked

About twenty minutes later, Bra handed Pan a bowl full of lo mein "Here you go! The best lo mein ever made!"

"Oh hey you're back?"

They turned around and saw Bulma standing by the door in the kitchen

"Mom, guess what! I just cooked for Pan, you want some"

"No thanks honey, I just ate, but enjoy" Bulma said smiling

Just then they heard the door being opened

"Let me go check who it is" Bulma said and left

"Hey Mom!"

"Trunks, hey is for horses!" Bulma said "So are you ready to tell Pan everything?" she asked

Trunks nodded "How is she?" he asked

"Well, Bra took her shopping and she's doing a lot better than yesterday, that's for sure"

"That's good, I don't want anything bad to happen to her" he said

Bulma looked at him "Trunks... what about Marron?"

"Don't worry Mom, I already talked to her"

"She's ok with this?" she asked shocked

"Yeah why?" he asked

"Well, I just thought that well, she'd look at it the wrong way and think that..."

Trunks cut her off "Well mom, you're not mistaken, she almost punched me because she thought that I was having an affair with Pan" he said

"Ok, so what's going to happen now?" she asked

"I don't know, Marron still wants a divorce and well..."

"You're going to go through with it?" Bulma asked

"Yeah, as much as it hurts us" he said

"Have you thought of what I asked you?" she asked him

"Asked me?"

"Yeah whether you really love her or not?" she asked

Trunks thought for a second "Not really Mom, but I mean, I married her because I loved her" he said not even realizing he said 'loved' Bulma however, did not let go of that unnoticed.

"Ok, well, think about it!" she said "Now go talk with Pan, I'll make sure no one bothers you"

"Where is she?" he asked

"In the kitchen with Bra"

Trunks smiled 'Eating for two now!' he thought happily "Thanks mom" he walked towards the kitchen

When he walked into the he saw Bra and Pan talking while Pan was rubbing her stomach. He coughed softly to let his presence be known. Both Bra and Pan looked up.

"Oh hi bro!"

"Hi Trunks, how's it going?" Pan asked

'Wow, she looks so beautiful just sitting there, rubbing her stomach and... wait! What are you talking anout Trunks! Did you just call Pan beautiful!'

"Um... Trunks, hello! Earth to Trunks?"

Trunks snapped out of his thoughts to see Bra waving a hand in front of him

"Huh? Uh... yeah... what?"

"Oh my Kami! Are you ok? You're not sick are you?" Bra asked

"I'm fine! Pan are you ready to talk?" he asked

Pan nodded and got up from the chair "Yeah, you wanna go to my room?" she asked

"Fine by me" he said

"Don't take too long! We still have to go shopping Pan!" Bra said

"Again? What for?" Trunks asked

Pan laughed nervously "Oh... uh... Bra forgot to... um buy... uh..."

"oh... yeah... those... um... shoes" Bra quickly said remembering that Pan didn't know that trunks knew about her being pregnant.

Trunks looked at them suspiciously "If you say so"

Pan let out a nervous giggle "Come, let's go" she said motioning for Trunks to follow her, leaving Bra in the kitchen "Whew! I almost blew it!" she said to herself

* * *

Pan walked into her room, and closed the door behind her "Ok Trunks, listen, I know you want to talk to me and everything, but I made up my mind and i decided to tell you something really important to me" she said 

Trunks looked at her 'Is she really going to tell me that she's pregnant, will she trust me with her secret?' he thought "What is it Pan?" he asked

"Ok, well..." she took a deep breath "Trunks... I'm... pregnant!" she said

Trunks hugged her "Pan... I... I know" he said

Pan pulled away from him "You do? How? I mean the only ones that knew were my parents, Bulma and Bra... BRA! She told you?" she asked angrily

"No Pan I... well... the baby's ki gave it away" he said trying to think of something quick

"Oh, I never thought of that" she said "Oh no, soon everyone will find out!" she said getting worried 'What will my Grandparents think?' she thought. She turned to Trunks "Listen trunks, I know what you're thinking!" she said

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"How can I be pregnant if I don't even have a boyfriend right? Well the truth is that I'm still a virgin" she said, Trunks was about to say something but Pan cut him off "Yes a vigin, how can i be a virgin if I'm pregnant? I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled

"Calm down Pan, I understand" he said

"You... really? She asked not believing what she just heard 'Trunks! Trunks understands? Why, why can't my father be this understanding?' she thought

"Pan, I have to tell you something" he said

"Yeah, ok" she said

"It has to do with all of this" he said

"What do you mean Trunks?" she asked

"Well, the reason I wanted to talk to you is because, I know how you got pregnant" he said

Pan was shocked, she couldn't form any words "You... you... know?" she managed to say

Trunks nodded "Remember when you went to the clinic to get a check-up?" he asked

Pan nodded "Yeah"

"Well, that same day, Marron and me went too to have Marron inseminated" he said "When I went to give the nurse my sperm, she bumped into another nurse causing them both to drop their folders, turns out that they switched them..." he stopped "are you following Pan?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand, what does this have to do with me?" she asked

"Well, the other nurse was carrying your records on that folder and... you... got inseminated" he said

"I got inseminated?" she asked in a whisper "Me?" she said a little louder this time. Then it hit her "You" she said to Trunks "You're the father of my... my baby?" she asked quietly

Trunks nodded "Yes Pan"

Pan let her tears fall "You... YOU RUINED MY LIFE TRUNKS!" she blurted and ran out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you have it, now Pan is angry at Trunks, but why? Even I don't know (lol) Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, and please don't kill me for not updating like I used to do when I first started this story. Well, I'll have the next chapter out ASAP! Until then! Oh and to ayone that is interested, I'm working on my homepage, if you want to go check it out, just click on my author's name and it'll take you to my bio, just click on homepage. I gotta warn you though, I just started on it and it may look like crap! (lol)

* * *

Randomly picked quote:

**Goku:** Aw, but if you could've just seen those eggs... they were so helpless and fragile!  
**Chi-Chi: **Oh you are so lame Goku!


	10. The Talk Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZGT, (points to Akira) he does!

**Claimer: **I do own the story plot!

**A/N: **Guess what? The chat room in my webpage is up and running. So if anyone wants to get a hold of me, you know where to go. Thanks to all of chapter nine reviewers:

**SarahCharrolette: **Yeah, that could be why she's mad at him, but maybe there's another reason.

**jadasb19:** Pan is 19 years old, and yeah, now that the truth is out, let's get them together!

**CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict:** Thanx, and here's the next chapter.

**XoBrYtToX:** I'm glad you liked it, oh and thanx for taking the time to look at my webpage. That means a lot to me :)

**vegetasfanmate:** Wow! Thanx! And here's the next chapter.

**Sweeteen:** Yeah, I know. But don't worry, I'll make up for it later. And yes, this is a TP fic, I wouldn't have it any other way!

**Gauri:** Don't worry about it, I'm glad you like it, and here's the next one.

**LauraNeatO:** I'm glad you like my story, and yeah you're right. I guess Pan should've been more shocked than angry at first. And Marron, well, I just don't like bashing anyone :)

**bmrdbgt:** Well, hope this is soon, here it is:)

**Zero Melfice:** Glad you like it and I know what you mean, sometimes I tend to do that too.

**CanadianIdiot:** Thanx, I'm happy Trunks told her too!

**Rainybear08: **Me too, and answering your question, yes Pan and Trunks will end up together eventually. Don't worry about Marron, she'll find someone.

**beautiful crimson:** I agree with you.

**Fan girl:** I'm so happy that you like it, and here's the next chapter.

**neptunepan:** I agree, I need to be more descriptive, but it's very hard considering that English is my second language. Oh and yes I am eighteen :)

**Goku's Mistress:** Yeah, I don't think I'll have Pan smack Trunks 'cuz it wasn't his fault. I'm glad you think it's progressing :)

**sabudabu:** really? I'm glad you like it.

**Tiff:** Yup, pretty ironic, I'm glad you like my story.

Sorry if I forgot someone, Enjoy!

**Pan The Virgin  
Chapter 10: The Talk Part 2  
By: Japanime Girl**

"I got inseminated?" she asked in a whisper "Me?" she said a little louder this time. Then it hit her "You" she said to Trunks "You're the father of my... my baby?" she asked quietly

Trunks nodded "Yes Pan"

Pan let her tears fall "You... YOU RUINED MY LIFE TRUNKS!" she blurted and ran out of the room.

Trunks just stood there, completely shocked 'I ruined her life?'

"But... it's not my fault! Why is this happening to me? I can't believe this!" Trunks was pacing in the room, trying to figure out what had just happened with Pan "I have to talk to her! I can't stand her hating me for the rest of her life!" He left Pan's room but a second later he came back in and let out a frustrated groan "What are you doing Trunks? If you go look for her now, she'll tear you from limb to limb!" He started pacing around the room again until he suddenly he stopped "I got it... I'll wait for her to come back" and with that he sat down to wait for Pan.

* * *

"Pan, what happened, why are you shaking? Are you ok?" 

"No Bulma, I'm not ok, Trunks!"

"What's wrong with Trunks?" Bulma asked getting worried

"Nothing! He told me... he's the father of my baby!" she said as she let more tears fall

"Pan, calm down... I... I knew"

"You knew! You knew! Why didn't you tell me Bulma?" Pan asked, tears on her face

"I'm sorry Pan, I just thought it wasn't my place to tell you"

"You're right Bulma... I just can't believe it... I mean..." she let more tears fall 'Why? Why did it have to be this way?' she thought

"What are you going to do now?" Bulma asked

"I don't know Bulma, I... I have to talk with Mom" she said "Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she's downstairs with Bra" Bulma was about to leave but Pan grabbed her arm

"Bulma... can you come too, you've been really nice to me during all this and I need all the support I can get" she said

Bulma smiled and hugged her "Of course Pan, you're like a second daughter to me"

Pan hugged her back "Thanks Bulma"

* * *

Pan ran and hugged Videl "Mom!" 

Videl hugged her back confused "Pan? What's wrong?"

"I know what happened mom!" she simply said

"Pan, hold on, what are you talking about?"

Before Pan could say anything the phone rang, Bra quickly walked over to answer "Hello, Briefs Residence... um yeah, hold on" Bra turned to Videl "It's Gohan" Videl grabbed the phone "Hello? Yes, ok, I'll let her know" she hung up and turned to Pan "Your father is coming over"

"My dad? For what? To insult me even more?" Pan asked

"No Pan, he simply wants to talk with you" Videl said

"I don't wanna talk with him!" Pan said

"Pan... don't you think you should give him a chance" Bra said "I mean, he's your dad after all, and I think it would do you good to talk with him"

"Bra is right Pan, you should give him a chance and you already know the truth" Bulma said

"What truth?" Videl asked confused

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about mom, I know how I got pregnant" Pan said

"You know! How?"

Pan took a deep breath "Remember when I went to get a check-up?" Videl nodded "Well... the nurse that was carrying my folder bumped into another nurse and well... they messed up the folders and... I ended up getting inseminated" she said

"What? But Pan... we have to... sue them! They can't get away with this!" Videl said getting up from where she was seating

"Videl is right Pan, you have to sue them!" Bra said

Bulma nodded "Yeah Pan, we'll help you"

Pan smiled "Thanks Bulma" she turned to Videl "There's more mom"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the father of my baby... is... is Trunks"

"TRUNKS? Of all people... it had to be Trunks!"

Both Bra and Bulma looked at each other confused

"What do you mean "of all people" Videl?" Bulma asked

Pan sighed "Well, I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore "

"What are you talking about Pan?" Bra asked, eager to know

"Well, I... I used to have a huge crush on Trunks..." Pan said

"You? A crush on my son!" Bulma asked, then she realized something "That's why you didn't go to his wedding!"

Pan nodded, suddenly finding her fingers interesting "The truth is... I still..."

"Like him? Pan, does... your dad know about this?" Bra asked

"Yes, he knows..."

"Oh my Kami, Pan, don't you think this will make things worse? I mean, if your dad knows that you like my brother... don't you think... well, that you and him..."

"I WOULD NEVER HAVE SEX WITH A MARRIED PERSON BRA!" Pan yelled

"Ok everyone just calm down! And Bra, Pan needs your support now!" Bulma said

"You're right mom, I'm sorry Pan"

Pan shook her head "Don't worry Bra"

"Ok, now Pan, does Trunks know about your "crush" on him?" Bulma asked

"No, I never had the guts to tell him!"

"Pan, you're not getting any crazy ideas are you?" Videl asked

"What do you mean?" Pan asked

"You know, tell him that you like him"

"Mom, Trunks is married"

"Not for long" Bra said, Bulma looked at her "Bra!"

"What are you talking about Bra?" Pan asked curiously

"Well... he's getting divorced"

"He is?" Pan asked happily "Why?" she asked more seriously

"Look, that's not important right now Pan!" Videl said

"You're right, I'm going to go rest a while before my dad comes" Pan said as she got up "can you call me when he gets here?" she asked

"Yeah, don't worry" Bra said

Pan smiled and walked upstairs, when she opened the door to her room and found Trunks sitting on her bed

"Pan, we need to talk!"

Pan walked inside and closed the door "We have nothing to talk about Trunks! Just leave!"

Trunks walked up to her "Pan, you must understand that this wasn't my fault!"

"Trunks, I know this wasn't your fault"

"Then why are you mad at me?" he asked

"Trunks... all my life, I dreamed of having a baby, but not this way! I've always dreamed of meeting someone and falling in love, getting married... conceive a baby with love... but no, I got inseminated in an empty and cold room! And now... I'm carrying a baby that wasn't planed to be conceived in the first place!"

Trunks just stood there "Pan... I'm... I'm sorry! I didn't know you felt this way!" he hugged her

Pan pushed him away "Well, now you know Trunks"

Suddenly Bra came in "Pan, your dad is here"

"I'll be there in a minute, thanks Bra"

She smiled and left the room "Trunks look, I need to talk with my dad, if you're really sorry, come with me and let's all talk this and find a way to solve it" Pan said

Trunks' face lit up 'Maybe there's hope' "Yes Pan, anything!"

With that they both walked downstairs to talk with Gohan.

* * *

A/N: OMK! (Oh my Kami) this chapter sucked! AT least i think so, I've been having a lot of writer's block lately, if you guys have any ideas on what should happen next, please I'm begging you, tell me! I'll give you credit if I use them :) Well, let me know what you think. Please review!

* * *

Randomly picked quote:

**Gohan:** It's like that power you can feel inside of your body.  
**Videl:** What? Who are you to be talking about my body?


	11. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZGT, (points to Akira) he does!  
**Claimer: **I do own the story plot!

**A/N:** Big thanx to all my chapter ten reviewers Kirari Morgayne, beautiful crimson, jadasb19, dam great story, Stephanie, Sweeteen, GOGI, Rainybear08, Trunksmybaby, Moon's Hope, Dark Huntress, arkhato, CanadianIdiot, Sierra Potter-Malfoy, bulmababe69, nobody, chadick, bmrdbgt, and Wraith Ghost.

**IMPORTANT!**  
Not all the ideas on this chapter are mine. I will mark the beginning and end of each idea that's not mine with the name of the person that came up with it. With that said, enjoy!

**Pan The Virgin  
Chapter 11: Decisions  
By: Japanime Girl**

Pan and Trunks made their way downstairs, Gohan was already sitting in the living room with Videl and Bulma. 'I wonder where Bra is?' Pan thought. As soon as they entered the living room, Gohan got up and walked over to Pan to hug her. "Pan, I missed you! Please forgive me for acting like a total jerk, for not being understanding... I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve it for not being a good father Pan... but please..."

Pan couldn't hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes "Dad..." she hugged him back "... of course I forgive you dad, I know deep down you didn't really mean what you said" she said "Besides, you're my father, even if I wanted to, I could never hate you!"

"Pan, I know what I said to you yesterday really hurt you..."

"Don't worry about it dad, I can't tell you that I already forgot, but I can tell you that I forgive you and that I will try and forget"

Gohan smiled lovingly at her "Thank you Pan"

**(Idea belongs to: GOGI and Japanime Girl)  
**Pan grabbed Gohan's hand and guided him to sit down "Um... dad, Trunks and me want to talk to you"

"Why Trunks?" Gohan asked confused

"Dad..." Trunks stopped Pan

"Listen Gohan... I know you're gonna hate me after this but I have to tell you anyway, I know Pan is pregnant"

Gohan looked at Trunks confused and then at Pan "What's going on? What do you have to do with Pan being pregnant?" he asked Trunks

"Daddy, let me explain"

"Please do, because I'm getting more confused by the minute!"

"When I told you and mom I was pregnant, I told you I didn't know how I got pregnant in the first place... well... Trunks told me..."

"Trunks? How do you know?" Gohan asked

"Look Gohan, there's no easy way to say this..." Trunks said

"Dad, when I went to the doctor to get a check up... something went wrong and... I got inseminated, that's how I got pregnant" Pan said hoping her dad wouldn't flip out again

"But... how... why?"

"Gohan, the day Pan went to Dr. Suzuki's office was the same day I took Marron so she could get inseminated..."

"So what are you implying...? Don't tell me that you're..."

"Gohan, please try and stay calm." Videl said to him

"I will, but... I'm more confused than before" he turned to Trunks "Trunks, what do you and marron have to do with all of this?"

"You see, the nurse that was carrying Pan's records bumped into the nurse that was carrying Marron's records... and well there was a mix up..."

Gohan didn't let Trunks finish "Are you saying that Pan got inseminated with your sperm?"

Pan got up from where she was sitting and kneeled in front of Gohan "yes dad... Trunks is the father of the baby I'm carrying"  
**(Idea belongs to: GOGI and Japanime Girl)**

Gohan didn't know what to say, Pan, his baby, was pregnant... with Trunks' baby. 'Ok, stay calm Gohan... don't blow up!' he took a deep breath

"Dad, say something!"

**(Idea belongs to: beautiful crimson and jadasb19)  
**"Well I, for one, think Trunks and Pan need to get married"  
**(Idea belongs to: beautiful crimson and jadasb19)**

Everyone turned to where the voice was coming from to see Vegeta with his arms crossed, leaning on a wall near the kitchen

"Vegeta? How long have you been standing there?" Bulma asked

"Long enough to hear that Pan is pregnant, and that the is Trunks" he said as he made his way towards them

"Are you crazy father? Pan and I can't get married!" Trunks said

"Why not? You are going to have a kid with her, aren't you?" Vegeta asked

"Well... yeah... but... I'm already married"

"So? Your mother told me that you were getting divorced"

"Vegeta... they can't get married, sure they're having a kid together but they're not in love" Videl said

**(Idea belongs to: beautiful crimson)**  
"I think the better way to solve this is for Pan and Trunks to live together, there's no way I'm gonna let Pan spend all of this time alone when Trunks has to be there too" Gohan said  
**(Idea belongs to: beautiful crimson)**

"But Gohan, Trunks is married" Videl said

"Yes, but like Vegeta said, he's getting divorced"

"Well yeah, besides I want to experience Pan's pregnancy as much as I can and I think us living together is a good idea"

"Um... hello? Is anyone gonna ask me if I'm ok with what you're deciding to do with my life?" Pan asked a little annoyed that they were leaving her out of this

"Pan's right, she has a right to decide what she wants to do" Trunks said

"What do you wanna do Pan?" Bulma asked

Pan thought for a moment "Well... I want to stay like I am right now, living with my parents"

"Absolutely not!" Gohan said

"But dad I..."

"No! Pan you're being selfish, Trunks wants to spend time with you during your pregnancy and you're only thinking of yourself"

Pan was ashamed, 'Dad's right... but, I don't want to live with him... alone' "You're right dad, but... is there anyway to... I mean... I don't want to... you know..." Pan couldn't express what she was thinking

"Gohan... I think what Pan is trying to say is that she doesn't want to live all alone with Trunks" Videl said calmly "Is that right Pan?" she asked. Pan nodded blushing

Bulma smiled "I think I know how we can solve this little problem"

Vegeta looked at Bulma "What are you thinking about, woman?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked, I was thinking that Pan could come live here and don't worry Pan you can have your own room, and when Trunks gets divorced, he can come and stay here too, in his own room" she said

"Are you sure Bulma, I don't want to be a nuisance" Pan said

"Nonsense, have you seen the look of this place, it's huge, besides like I told you earlier, you're like a second daughter to me Panny" Bulma said

Pan hugged her "Wow thanks Bulma you're the best" Pan turned to her parents "Well, what do you think Dad, Mom?" she asked

"I'm okay with it" Videl said

Gohan nodded "Yeah me too, and at least I won't be worried about you, now I know you will be in good hands with Bulma"

"So it's settled, Pan you can move in whenever you want" Bulma said

"I still think they should get married" Vegeta mumbled

Bulma turned to him "Drop it Vegeta!"

"Fine, no one ever listens to me! Do what you want!" he said throwing his hands in the air and left to continue training.

"Don't mind him" Bulma said to the others

"Well, I'm glad we got everything straightened out" Videl said smiling

Pan hugged her and Gohan "What would I ever do without you?"

* * *

**A/N:** Finally! I thought I was never gonna finish this chapter! First, I made the mistake of writing another fic while I was doing this one but I finished the other one, it's a one-shot and it's called Sálvame (If you know Spanish, go read it please). Second, Mom decided to make tamales, and I had to help her. Third, I helped Dad paint the doors in my house. So my weekend was pretty hectic :) (LoL) Well, let me know what you think of this chapter and **_REMEMBER_** not all the ideas were mine!

* * *

Randomly picked quote:

**Goku:** Yamcha, I think I can get him if I dive through that window!  
**Yamcha:** That's a TV set you dummy!


	12. No More Junk Food

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZGT, (points to Akira) he does!  
**Claimer: **I do own the story plot!

**A/N: **Yay! I finally killed him! Just when I thought I'd finally met my match, I found out the dude was blind! Um... you guys have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? Don't worry, I'm not a murderer, I was talking about Resident Evil 4 :) Anywayz... **BIG** thanx to all my chapter eleven reviewers: chadick, xxdragonpunkgurlxx, GOGI, bulmababe69, butterfly-grl4, Trunksmybaby, Sweeteen, Dark Huntress, beautiful crimson, Rainybear08, CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict, jadasb19, Boozi-Bear, Holli and goku love forever, nobody, bmrdbgt, Ghettogurl123, GlorysGirl4ever, and Kaydee.

**IMPORTANT: MUST READ BEFORE READING CHAPTER!**  
Some of the ideas in this chapter belong to GOGI. Thank you so much for giving me these wonderful ideas and for sending me that chart! Also, the mood of this story will change, it won't be as dramatic anymore. With that said, lets get on with this chapter...

**Pan The Virgin  
Chapter 12: No More Junk Food  
By: Japanime Girl**

"You ready Pan?" Videl asked

Pan let out a big sigh and nodded "Yeah"

Pan and her parents walked into Mr. Kisako's office. She had finally decided to sue Dr. Suzuki for doing what he did. Sure, she was happy that she was going to have a baby now that things were straightened out, but that still didn't mean that she would leave things the way they were. What if it were to happen again to someone else? She didn't want anyone to go through what she went. If they inseminate another girl by mistake, that didn't guarantee that that girl would know who the father was. She was "lucky" enough that she knew who the father of her baby was and that she was close to him and his family.

"Pan? Are you ok?" Gohan asked when he noticed Pan's gaze was lost in space

Pan snapped out of her thought "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine" she smiled reassuringly "Let's just get this over with"

* * *

_Two months have already passed. Pan had won the petition thanks to Ms. Kajishima's declaration against the doctor. So Dr. Suzuki was stripped of his powers and the clinic was suspended. Trunks had already signed his divorce and it would take only one more month to finalize it._

Pan was sitting on Trunks' bed with a gallon of fudge ice-cream on her lap. She was watching TV while eating. Just then, Trunks walked in and saw her.

"Uh... Pan?"

"Yeah?" she asked eating another spoonful of ice-cream

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Trunks? I'm eating!" she said

"I thought the doctor told you to stop eating junk food, to stay healthy! Just look at you! How much weight have you gained?" he asked

"I don't know, I haven't weighed my self" she said annoyed

"Look Pan, you can't keep this up! I'm not telling you this to annoy you, I'm worried about you and the baby" he said

"Well, I'm glad you're worried about us, but I feel perfectly fine, so just let me be" she said and continued eating

"Pan, I'm serious! Hand me that!" he said as he tried grabbing the ice-cream from Pan,

She quickly got up from the bed "No, go away and leave me alone!"

"Fine! You wanna do things the hard way? So be it!" he said and left the room

Trunks walked downstairs and headed towards the kitchen "Mom! Bra!" he shouted as he opened the fridge. He began taking out all the ice-cream. Bulma walked into the kitchen just in time to see Trunks dumping the ice-cream in the sink.

"What are you doing Trunks?"

"From now on, ice-cream is forbidden in this house" he simply said

Once he was done getting rid off all the ice-cream, he headed to the cabinets and began taking out all the chip bags, cake mixes and any other unhealthy food he could find and threw it in the trash.

Bra walked in "You called?" she asked "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bra asked as she saw Trunks throw away some cookies "Mom! Do something!" she said

"I don't understand, why are you doing this?" Bulma asked

"It just so happens that Pan is not eating healthy! I tried to help her but she doesn't listen, so now I have to throw all of the junk food away." he said as he took the bag and headed outside

"But... but you... just can't... you can't do that!" Bra said following him outside with Bulma behind

"Just watch me!" he said as he dropped the bag in the dumpster "Form now on until the baby is born, junk food is not allowed in this house, is that clear?" he asked not even waiting for them to answer as he walked back inside

"Grouch!" Bra said, she turned to Bulma "Now what am I supposed to eat?" she asked

"Bra, I think Trunks is right, this is for Pan's own good. As for you, you can always go out and eat whatever you want" she said and walked back inside

Bra sighed 'I don't think that's what making Pan gain the extra weight. She's carrying a saiyan baby' she thought "When Pan finds out... it won't be pretty" she said and followed her mom.

Pan was humming happily as she was walking down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and gasped "What? No ice-cream? I could've sworn there were at least five gallons in here!" she shrugged and closed the fridge "Oh well, I'll just make a cake" she walked over to the cabinet to grab the cake mix "Where is it? I know there was at least a box in here!" as she was looking for the cake mix, she noticed something else was missing "Where are the cookies? And the chips?" she started panicking "Calm down Pan, maybe you're looking in the wrong cabinet" she walked to another cabinet and began rummaging "It can't be! What happened to them! All the junk food! Where is it!" she began to get hysteric "It's all... GONE!" She remembered what Trunks told her earlier _"Fine! You wanna do things the hard way? So be it!"_ "He couldn't have..." she took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs "TRUNKS YOU BAKA WHERE ARE YOU!"

Trunks quickly made his way to her "What happened? Are you ok?" he asked concerned

"NO! I'm not ok! What did you do? What happened to all the junk food?" she asked angrily

Trunks rolled his eyes "That's what this is about?" he asked uninterested "I told you to stop eating all that unhealthy food, but you didn't listen, so I had to take my own measures" he said

Pan felt her anger rise "I can't believe you! What did you do?" she asked in a dangerous tone

Trunks shrugged "I threw all of it in the trash" he said

Pan's eyes widened "You what? WHAT? Why in the hell did you do that!"

By now Bra and Bulma were standing by the kitchen door watching them argue

"I already told you! To stop you from eating all that junk! Just look at you!"

Pan had had enough "ARGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN" she stormed away to her room

"Pan hold on!" Bra said as she followed her

"That idiot! He thinks he can keep me from eating what I like! We'll he's very wrong! I'm gonna eat whatever the hell I want!"

Bra smiled and closed the door "Don't worry Pan, we'll find a way to get you some junk food without Trunks finding out!" she said

"Really?" Pan asked

"Yeah"

Pan hugged her "Wow Bra, you're the best!"

Bra hugged her back "What are friends for?"

It was almost eight in the morning and Bra was coming back from the grocery store with a bag full of junk food. She opened the front door to Capsule Corp. slowly, she let out a relieved sigh when she notice no one was up yet. She slowly made her way to the stairs, just as she reached them she stopped, dead in her tracks when she heard a deep voice said "I though junk food was not allowed in Capsule Corp."

She turned around and saw Goten standing behind her "Goten! What do you think you're doing? You scared the bejeezers outta me!"

Goten grinned "Sorry about your bejeezers Bra"

Bra grabbed his arm and led him to the kitchen "Listen Goten, please promise me you won't tell Trunks about this! He'll kill me if he knew I'm giving Pan junk food behind his back"

"That's for Pan? I thought it was for you!" he said

'Great, me and my big mouth, I shouldn't have told him!' she thought "Please" she said giving him puppy dog eyes

"All right! Fine, I promise!" he said

"Thanks Goten, what are you doing here so early anyway?" she asked him

"Oh yeah, well... Trunks asked me if I wanted to spar with him"

Bra gave him a sad look "I thought you were here to see me" she said

Goten blushed "Um..well... I uh..." he put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously

Bra laughed "Don't worry Goten, maybe later, when you're done sparing with my brother we can go out" she said winking at him

"Um, sure sounds fun" he said

"Ok, well, I gotta deliver this, see you later" she gave him a peck on the cheek and left leaving a very red Goten behind

Pan was lying on her bed watching TV "I hate him! Who the hell does he think he is! Throwing away all the junk food from me, all that precious junk food! I oughta..."

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened "Pan, you awake?"

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked as she turned off the TV

Bra smiled and closed the door with her foot "Guess what, I brought you something that might cheer you up" she brought her arms up front to show Pan what she was holding

"What's that?" Pan asked

Bra sat next to her on the bed and poured out the bag on it, revealing chocolates, candy, chips, brownies, and all kinds of junk food. Pan's eyes lit up at the sight "Bra... I... how..." suddenly she hugged her "Wow Bra, thank you!"

"I couldn't bring you ice-cream because... you know... just make sure you hide all of this"

Pan nodded as she grabbed a package of banana muffins

"_And_ make sure you don't eat it all at once! It might make you sick!" she said

"Don't worry Bra! I have some self control" she said as she put a whole muffin in her mouth

Bra raised an eye brow "Self control, huh?"

Pan smiled

"Oh, I almost forgot" Bra said as she reached into her purse

"Forgot what?" she asked

"This!" she said as she showed Pan a post card

"A postcard, from who?" she asked as she took it from Bra's hand

"Your grandparents"

Pan began reading outloud _"Dear Pan, I hope you are doing great. Your grandpa Goku and I are having a "blast" like you young people say, here in Miami. We'll be going back to Japan in two weeks, so expect us there very soon. Wish you were here, love your grandparents Chi-Chi and Goku"_

"Yeah, I wish I was there too, maybe that way I wouldn't have to deal with his grouchiness" she said referring to Trunks

Bra giggled "Wow, I haven't seen them in so long, how long have they bee gone?" Bra asked

"Almost three months" Pan said as she took a bite of her second muffin

"Pan, have you thought about how you're gonna tell them about your pregnancy?" Bra asked

Pan sighed "I hadn't really thought about that" she said

Suddenly, Bra's face lit up "I think I have an idea"

"Really?" Pan said

"Yeah, look" Bra said as she went through her purse

"What are you looking for?" Pan asked curiously

"This!" Bra said holding a bracelet

"Bra! How is a bracelet gonna help me?" Pan asked

"But you see, this isn't just some bracelet!"

"What is it then?"

"It's a... ki hiding bracelet! Made by yours truly" Bra said proudly

"Ki hiding bracelet?" Pan asked as she grabbed it to inspect it

"Yeah, and the best part is that you can set it to hide whatever you want, in your case the baby's ki" Bra said

"Neat!" Pan said as she tried it on "But, what made you make such a thing?" she asked

"Oh... well, um... you see, I used to sneak out at night and..."

Pan looked at her "You... sneak out? With a father like Vegeta?"

"That's why I made that" Bra said pointing to Pan's wrist "Now all we gotta do is get you some baggy clothes"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can hide something this big from my grandparents" Pan said

Someone knocked on the door "Pan, are you up?"

Bra looked at Pan "That's Trunks!"

"Quickly help me hide all this" Pan said as she started putting all the junk food in the bag

"Pan?"

"Hang on, I'm coming!" she got up and opened the door "What do you want? I thought I told you..."

Trunks ignored her and walked in

Bra laughed nervously "Well, I'll talk to you later Pan" she said and walked out

"Ok, thanks for everything" she said "How dare you leave me talking to myself?" Pan said closing the door and turning to him

"I brought you something to eat" Trunks said as he put the food tray on the bed

"What's this?" Pan asked as she inspected the food "Fruit?"

"You gotta stay healthy" Trunks said

"I don't eat fruit for breakfast! I eat waffles, French toast, and bacon!" Pan said

"Well it just so happens that waffles, French toast, and bacon are not good for your health"

"Well, I'm not gonna eat that!" she said as she crossed her arms stubbornly and sat on the bed

Trunks sighed, grabbed the fruit, and sat next to her "Come on, just eat it! You can't starve to death!" he said as he offered Pan some watermelon

"No Trunks, get that away from me!" she said as she slapped Trunks hand away from her face

"Come on Pan! You have to eat!" he said as he got in front of her trying to make her eat it

"No... get away from me you grouch!"

By now Trunks was holding her close to him with one hand while trying to make her eat the fruit with the other "Just... one... bite!"

Pan lost her balance, causing her to fall on top of Trunks "Now look what you did! I'm covered in watermelon!" he said "Me? You're the one trying to force me to eat it!" Pan said. Trunks didn't say anything, he just lied there staring at Pan, she started getting nervous "Trunks?" she was about to get off her when Trunks leaned closer to her and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! This was a long chapter don't ya think? And it's all thanx to GOGI, again thank you so much for helping me out. Oh and if any of you have any ideas, feel free to e-mail me at I'm off... I have to continue playing Resident Evil 4, I'm so addicted to it :)

* * *

Randomly picked quote:

**Goku:** Woah! It really has been long!  
**Bulma:** What do you mean? What? Say it!  
**Goku:** Well... is just that... you look middle aged.  
**Bulma:** SHUT YOUR RUDE MOUTH! I'll have you know that most people think I look good for my age! Excuse me for not being an alien monster that never changes!


	13. Family Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZGT, (points to Akira) he does!  
**Claimer: **I do own the story plot!

**A/N:** Just like in every chapter I wanna thank my chapter twelve reviewers: Moon'sHope, Ghettogurl123, bulmababe69(and sister :), chadick, Dark Huntress, Sweeteen, beautiful crimson, CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict, Tiff, jadasb19, GOGI, Boozi-Bear, Rainybear08, mystro jo, purrball, aZnfantasygoddess, GlorysGirl4ever, Polepeeps25, DarkLuna, Trunksmybaby, and Sonya.

**Important!  
**Some of the ideas in this chapter belong to GOGI! I know you don't care about the credit but I don't want take credit for something I didn't think of :)

**A/N2:** Ok, purrball is right, so what I'm gonna do is go back and edit my chapters to try and add a little more details to the plot. I will continue to work on this original version until I finish it though. With that said, let's get on with the story :)

**Pan The Virgin  
Chapter 13: Family Dinner  
By: Japanime Girl**

"Trunks?" she was about to get off him when Trunks leaned closer to her and kissed her. Pan's eyes widened but she kissed him back, that is until Trunks realized what he was doing and quickly pushed her off him.

"Pan... I... I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" he said

Pan sat up straight on the bed "You're sorry? You regret kissing me Trunks?" she asked sadly

Trunks shook his head "No Pan, of course not... it's just..." he didn't know what to say

Pan couldn't hold back the tears that ere forming in her eyes "Why did you kiss me Trunks?"

'Why _did_ I kiss you Pan?' he thought. He walked over to her and sat down "Look Pan, I don't know why I kissed you, something took over me and it just happened" he said as he wiped her tears away

Pan moved away from his touch "I need to be alone" she said

Trunks nodded and left without saying another word

As soon as Trunks was gone, Pan lied back on the bed and let more tears fall "You don't know how long I've been wanting you to kiss me Trunks" she whispered "And now... that you finally did it... you say you're sorry" She covered her face 'And what's worst is that I kissed him back!'

* * *

Trunks made his way downstairs where Goten was talking with Bra. 

"About time!" Goten said once he saw Trunks

"I need to talk" Trunks said

"Well go ahead big brother, talk" Bra said smiling at him

Trunks sighed "Well, you're gonna find out sooner or later" he said "I did something I shouldn't have done!" he said seriously

"What did you do?" he asked confused

"What did you do to Pan!" Bra demanded

"I... kissed her" he said

Bra squealed with joy "Oh my Kami, I always thought you guys made such a cute couple"

"Bra, it's not like that... we're not a couple"

"Woah, hold on!" Goten said stepping in front of Trunks "If you're not going out with my little niece, why in the hell did you kiss her?" he asked feeling very protectively of Pan at the moment

"Look Goten, I don't know why I kissed her! Something came over me... I... I didn't mean to..." he said waving his arms in front of him

"You jerk! Do you have any idea what Pan must be going through? Poor Pan, I have to talk to her" Bra said and left

"What do you mean you don't know?" Goten asked "Are you sure you don't like Pan?"

"What? No! I mean yes! I mean of course I like her, she's my friend!" Trunks said slightly confused

"No you dolt! I'm asking you if you like _like_ her!" Goten said "You know... as more than a friend"

Trunks' eyes widened "I... I... uh... never thought about that!"

"Well, think about it. Maybe you do like her and that's what got you to kiss her in the first place"

Trunks thought about it 'He could be right... but what about Marron? I just couldn't have forgotten her already! I mean just one and a half year ago I was madly in love with her! But Pan... she's carrying my baby... that's it!'

"You know Goten, maybe it's because Pan is carrying my child that I feel attracted to her"

"So you admit that you like her?" Goten asked

"No! I'm just saying that maybe all of this has to do with our current situation..."

Goten grabbed Trunks by the shirt and pinned him to the wall "Trunks! Why won't you just admit that you like my niece?"

Trunks looked at Goten with a shocked expression "Because I don't!" he said "I don't like her!"

Goten let go of him and walked over to the door "Just think about it" was all he said before opening the door

"But Goten... what about our little sparring?" Trunks asked changing the subject abruptly

Goten turned to look at him "Trunks... I don't think you would like to spar with me right now, not after this." he said and left

Trunks sighed, he walked over to the couch, grabbed a cushion, put it on his face and screamed as hard as he could, a few light bulbs blowing up with the little energy he was giving off. Not feeling any better, he stormed toward the gravity room to look for his dad.

* * *

Bra knocked softly on the door 'I can't believe him! I swear one of these days I'm gonna grab his neck and choke him!' Bra thought as she waited for some sort of response "Go away!" was what she heard 

"Pan... it's me, Bra!"

She heard some shuffling inside and then the door opened, she walked in and closed the door again "How are you feeling?" Bra asked

"I take it he told you what happened?" Pan asked

Bra nodded

"What did he say?" Pan asked

"Well, he says he doesn't know why he kissed you but Goten is still talking with him" Bra said

"That's exactly what he told me" Pan said as she took the junk food bag from under the bed

Bra sat down on a chair in front of the bed "Well..."

"You know..." Pan said cutting her off "let's not talk about that, how about instead of just sitting here, we go... shopping!"

Bra's eyes started sparkling "Wow! Now you're speaking my language" she said

"Just let me change and we're off" Pan said as she walked to her big walk in closet

A few minutes later, they walked downstairs. They were about to leave when a voice from the kitchen called "Where are you two going so early?"

Bra poked her head into the kitchen "Oh mom, you're awake?"

"Morning" Pan said

"Well?" Bulma asked

"Oh? We're going shopping" Bra said

"Again? Didn't you went just last week?" Bulma asked shocked

"Well, this time is for Pan" she said

"Oh... maternity clothes?" Bulma asked

Both Pan and Bra nodded

"All right then, have fun"

"Thanks Bulma""Thanks mom" the said and left

* * *

**One and a half weeks later**

Pan and Bra were sitting in the living room watching TV when the door opened. They didn't even bother to look away from the TV. Goten sat in a different couch and asked "What are you watching?"

"Seed of Chucky" Bra said

"How far is it?"

"Half way" Pan said, eyes glued to the screen

Bra looked at Goten "Where's my brother? I thought he was with you"

"He was but..."

Pan shushed them

"Pan, I have a message!" Goten said forgetting about Trunks

Pan grabbed the remote and paused the movie "What message?"

"My brother is planning a family dinner, you know kind of like a welcome home to my parents" he said

"That sounds good, but why didn't my dad come to tell me?" Pan asked

"Oh, well he was gonna come but he had a lot of things to do"

"We have to work on your outfit Pan" Bra said

"Why?" Goten asked

"Uncle... I mean Goten I don't want to tell my grandparents about my pregnancy yet. I'm waiting for the perfect time to do it" Pan said

"Well, you better tell my brother and Videl before the dinner about this" Goten said and stood up "I leave you now so you can continue watching your movie"

"Wait Goten? You don't wanna watch it?" Bra asked

"Thanks but I already saw that movie" he said "I'll tell your brother you're looking for him" he said and left

"Oh well" Pan pushed play to begin the movie again

* * *

Gohan and Videl were sitting in the living room watching TV when the door opened and Pan walked in "Hi mom, hi dad!" 

"Pan! What are you doing here?" Videl asked from the living room

"I need to talk with you" she said

"Have a seat" Gohan said

"Well?" Videl asked

"Um it's about my grandparents" she said

"What about ChiChi and Goku?" Videl asked

"Please don't tell them I'm pregnant at the family dinner this weekend" Pan said

"What? Why? Don't you think they'll find out anyway, I mean the baby's ki, your stomach?" Gohan said a little confused

"I already have that under control, I just don't want to tell them right there and then, I wanna wait at least until the welcome home party Bulma is throwing on Friday" Pan said

"But Pan, how are you going to hide something this big from them?" Videl asked

"Well, Bra let me borrowed a ki hiding bracelet and as for my stomach, all I have to do is wear some baggy clothes" she said

"Well, I think you should tell them at the dinner" Gohan said stubbornly

"Gohan! This is Pan's decision, if she wants to wait let her wait" Videl said "Besides, I think Trunks should be there too when she tells them"

Gohan sighed "I guess you're right" he turned to Pan "Fine, I won't tell them anything" he said

"Thanks dad"

* * *

**Day of the Dinner**

"Grandma! Grandpa! I missed you!" Pan said as she hugged them both

"Pan? What are you wearing?" ChiChi asked confused

Pan got a little nervous "Uh... what do you mean?" she asked

ChiChi grabbed her clothes "This things are so baggy! You should wear something that shows off your figure!"

Pan laughed nervously "Grandma! You know how I hate showing off my figure!"

Before ChiChi could say something else Gohan spoke "How 'bout we sit down to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Goku and Goten said together

They all sat down on the table to eat. An hour later both Goten and Goku were still in lunch mode and Pan, Videl, Gohan, and ChiChi were in the living room. ChiChi turned to Pan.

"So Pan, I still can't believe you're wearing those clothes! You should wear something that shows your figure. You have a slim body, you shouldn't hide it under all those baggy clothes!"

Pan was trying to hide the small blush that was coming to her cheeks

Suddenly ChiChi gasped and walked over to a few bags that were on the floor, she turned around and showed Pan a light blue dress "Here, try this on for size! This would show your perfect figure! It's a size five!" ChiChi said

Pan's eyes widened 'I wasn't expecting that! Now how do I get myself out of this one?' she thought "Um, thanks Grandma, you shouldn't have" she said as she grabbed the dress

"Nonsense! Now go on! Try it, I wanna see how it looks on you" ChiChi said

Both Videl and Gohan were shifting nervously on the sofa 'How is she going to get out of this one?' Videl thought 'If mom keeps this up, she will have to tell them now' Gohan thought

Suddenly Pan had an idea "Grandma, I love it, but I think I'll wear it at the party, and that way I can surprise everyone" Pan said

ChiChi was quiet for a minute, Pan was nervously chewing on her inner cheek "Ok, that sounds great! Wear it at the party!"

Gohan, Videl, and Pan let out a long sigh "Thanks Grandma" Pan said

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't kill me! I know I didn't put that much detail about Trunks and pan and the kiss and that I skipped two weeks ahead but I will try and have some more about that on the next chapter, until then.

* * *

Randomly picked quote:

**Krillin:** (chuckles) I hope my number's not too late in the match! (draws number one) What in the world did I do to deserve this!


	14. The Party

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZGT, (points to Akira) he does!  
**Claimer: **I do own the story plot!

**A/N**: Thanx to allchapter thirteen reviwers: jadasb19, Ghettogurl123, GOGI, aZnfantasygoddess, GlorysGirl4ever, Moon'sHope, bulmababe69,CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict, R3mz1mlu, Dark Huntress, Queen Saiyea, Rainybear08, andDarkStarr221

**Pan The Virgin  
Chapter 14: The Party  
By: Japanime Girl**

"What are you gonna do now?" Bra asked

"I don't know, I told grandma I'd wear this today" Pan said holding the dress in front of her

"Well you obviously can't wear that!" Bra said suddenly her eyes lit up "I know, we can go shopping!"

Pan rolled her eyes "Why am I not surprised?" she said

Bra giggled "Come on, it'll be fun" she said

Pan sighed "All right, but no more than two hours!"

"Great let's go!"

* * *

"Mom please!" 

"No! You have to help me get everything ready for the party!" Bulma said as she handed him some balloons "Now go see where you can set these!"

Trunks groaned, he was about to walk out when Goten walked in "Good morning!"

"Save yourself" was all Trunks said before walking out

"Huh? What are you..." Goten was bout to follow him when he heard

"Goten!" Bulma exclaimed "Good, now we can get things done faster!" she handed him another set of balloons "Go help Trunks!"

Goten groaned, he grabbed the balloons and walked out to find Trunks

Bulma laughed 'I'm so evil!' she thought

"Mom! I know you wanted me to help you but this is an emergency" Bra said getting Bulma's attention

"What is it?" she asked

"Well Pan doesn't have anything good to wear to the party tonight so we're going shopping"

"If it's ok with you Bulma" Pan said

Bulma smiled "Sure you can go! Have fun"

"Wait a minute! How come you're letting them go? They have to help too!" Trunks said as he walked into the house

"Hush, now go set this tablecloth!" Bulma said as she handed him the tablecloth

Trunks grabbed it and left "Not fair!"

**Three Hours Later:**

Everyone was already gathered in Capsule Corp. to welcome Goku and ChiChi back from their trip.

"Where is Pan?" ChiChi asked worriedly "We haven't seen her since we got here"

Everyone turned to Bra "Hey, don't look at me I don't know why she's taking so long to come down" she said

"Go get her Bra" Bulma said

Bra nodded and left. She stopped in front of Pan's room and knocked "Pan! Your grandparents are waiting for you!" she said

"I'm coming!" Pan said, she opened the door and walked out "How do I look?" she asked Bra

Bra gave her two thumbs up "Now hurry before ChiChi comes looking for you" she said and walked back downstairs where ChiChi was waiting anxiously for Pan

"Where is she? Is she ok? Why is she taking so long to come down? Nothing bad happened, right? How..."

"She's coming ChiChi" Bra said stopping ChiChi's interrogation.

* * *

"All right, this is it!" Pan said as she took a deep breath. As soon as she reached the end of the stairs, she caught everyone's attention. She was wearing a scarlet dress that flowed and swayed around her long legs. When she walked the dress hugged her figure showing all the right curves. Her hair was down with curls at the end. 

Trunks couldn't believe his eyes 'That's Pan?' he asked himself 'She looks... like a goddess'

Pan made her way to Goku and ChiChi who looked like she was about to faint any second, she put her hand on her growing belly "Grandma... grandpa... I'm pregnant" she said

ChiChi couldn't say anything, she just stood there with wide eyes

"Pregnant!" Goku said happily "I'm gonna be a great grandpa!" he said

Pan smiled and turned to ChiChi "Um... are you ok grandma?" she asked

"How?" was all ChiChi said

She grabbed her and Goku's hand "Come, I'll explain everything" she led them to the living room

* * *

"By the way Krillin... where's Marron? I thought she was coming too" Bulma asked him 

"Oh Marron, she's left to Paris" he said

"Paris? Why?" Bulma asked

"I don't know, she said she had to clear her mind" he said

"How long until she gets back?" Bra asked butting in to the conversation

"She said she was going to be by next month"

"I hope she's all right" Bulma said

* * *

"So Trunks? What'd you think of Pan?" Goten asked teasingly 

Trunks blushed "What are you talking about?"

Goten grinned "Don't try to act like you don't know, I saw the way you were looking at her, you couldn't take your eyes off her"

Trunks blushed even more "Well... she looks... different" he said

"Different in a good way or a bad way?" Goten asked

"uh... she... um..."

"Yes?"

"She looks beautiful ok, just leave me alone!" Trunks said

Goten laughed "All right, gee whiz you don't have to jump like that!"

"What about you and Bra?" Trunks asked

"What about me and Bra?" Goten asked

"Don't do that! You know I hate it when you answer a question with a question, especially if it's the same!"

Goten smiled "Sorry"

"So?" Trunks asked

Goten looked at Trunks for a second "Oh, me and Bra... yeah, we... uh..."

It was now Trunks turn to do the teasing "Don't tell me you still haven't asked her out"

"Hey! You try asking out a girl that has Vegeta as a father!"

"First of all I would never do that because then I would be asking out my own sister! Second, don't you think my dad knows that you and my sister have gone out on several dates?"

Goten thought for a second "You're right, but still..." he said

"Better hurry, you wouldn't want Bra to start liking someone else"

* * *

"So you see, I got inseminated by mistake" Pan finished explaining them 

"In..se..minated?" Goku asked

"Oh, how do you eat that?" he asked

ChiChi slapped him on the head "Inseminated is not a food Goku!" she turned to Pan "Pan, do you know who the father is?"

Pan nodded "It's Trunks" she said

"TRUNKS!" ChiChi yelled

"Wow, Trunks huh?" Goku asked calmly

"How can you be so calm!" ChiChi asked

"Relax ChiChi, it could be worse..."

"Worse? How?" she asked

"Well, for one Pan could have no idea who the father was" Goku said

ChiChi thought for a minute "You're right"

Pan sighed "I'm glad we got this settled" she said

All of a sudden, ChiChi yelled "I'M GONNA BE A GREAT GRANDMOTHER!"

* * *

**A/N:** I have something to tell you guys, I'm hoping to finish this fic on chapter twenty (if not sooner). I will continue working on my edited version (I'm just taking my time :), and then I'm gonna take a break from writing so I can work on my website. Anywayz, BIG thanx to GOGI for helping me with this chapter again! (Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.)

* * *

Randomly picked quote:

**Majin Buu: **Hey girl, you think Buu sexy?  
**Girl:** Wha! Yes... I think you're... very, very sexy!  
**Majin Buu:** Yay! Then give Buu a smooch!


	15. Realizations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZGT, (points to Akira) he does!  
**Claimer: **I do own the story plot!

**Thanx to all of my chapter fourteen reviewers:**

Ghettogurl123, GOGI, Goku's Mistress, beautiful crimson, R3mz!MLU, bulmababe69, GlorysGirl4ever, Trunksmybaby, SweetGirl14, Moon'sHope, RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn, lilsaphiregirl, aZnfantasygoddess, Dark Huntress, Rainybear08, lone saiyan woman, DarkStarr221, Sweeteen,Khandy, and bebex2xsweet.

**A/N**: Hello.. I'm back! You didn't think I'd forget about this story, did you? Sorry to make you wait this long for this chapter; I've had a lot of problems lately, but I'm back and hopefully this chapter will make up for it :)

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

Guys I'm sorry to say that i will put this story on hold due to all the problems in my family. You see, my sister just had surgery and I'm taking care of her and her one month old baby, so you see I really have my hands full and I'm somewhat experiencing motherhood at my eighteen years of age... who would've thought that! So now you know why i hadn't updated, it's not that I don't want to it's just that I can't... well now I leave you so you can read this chapter, ENJOY!

**Pan The Virgin  
Chapter 15: Realizations  
By: Japanime Girl**

Pan walked over to Bra "Bra, I need a favor" she said

"What is it Pan?"

"I'm a little tired, I'm gonna go up to my room, if anyone asks please tell them"

"Sure Pan, but are you sure you're just feeling tired? Not sick right?" Bra asked just to make sure

Pan smiled "Yeah, Bra, just tired, don't worry."

"All right, call me if you need anything"

"Thanks Bra"

Just then Goten walked behind Bra "Hey"

Bra looked back and smiled "Hi Goten" she motioned for him to sit next to her

Goten sat down and smiled "I have to talk to you Bra, it's really important"

"What is it Goten?" she asked

"Well..." he scratched the back of his head "... I really don't know how to tell you... um..."

Bra smiled "Goten, just tell me and get it over with!"

"You're right... um... Bra.." he grabbed her hand

"Yes?"

"I... uh..."

Bra gently caressed his cheek "Here Goten, let me help you" she leaned closer to him and kissed him, a second later she pulled away to see Goten with wide eyes "Well?" she asked smiling

"Wow" was all he could say "You're.. a good kisser"

"Goten!"

"What? It's true" he said

Bra just stared at him angrily

"Oh, right... um... Bra... I... I love you" 'There I said it' he thought

Bra smiled from ear to ear, she threw her arms around him "Goten! You don't know how long I've been wanting to hear those words!" she said "I love you too"

Goten hugged her back and smiled, he had finally confessed how he felt and he loved the results.

* * *

"Where are you going?" 

Pan turned to face Trunks "Bed" she said and continued walking

Trunks followed her "Are you sick?" he asked concerned

"No, just tired" she said as they reached her room

"Are you sure?" he asked just to be sure

"Yes Trunks, good night" she was about to close the door but he stopped her "Now what?" she asked

"I need to talk to you" he said

"Now?"

Trunks nodded "Can I come in?"

Pan sighed and let him in "Please make it quick, I'm really tired"

Trunks walked in and closed the door "Pan... we haven't spend time together since... well the kiss... and I... feel like we're... drifting apart" He approached her and grabbed her hand "Tell me something Pan, have you been avoiding me?"

Pan squeezed his hand "No Trunks! I... well I can't lie by telling you that everything's ok and that I don't feel weird about all this, but I am not avoiding you, I'm sorry if you thought I was"

Trunks shook his head "No Pan, I should be the one apologizing for thinking you were, I'm really glad we got this straightened out"

Pan smiled "Me too, now can you leave so I can change?"

Trunks didn't move or say anything, he just stood there staring at her

"Uh... Trunks? Don't you know that staring is wrong?" Pan asked nervously

He snapped out of his trance "I'm sorry Pan, it's just that... you look so different"

"Different how?" Pan slapped herself mentally 'I shouldn't have asked that'

"Well..." Trunks moved closer to her and cupped her face "you look... beautiful"

Pan blushed no one had ever told her that she was beautiful 'At least not a guy' she thought "Um... thanks?" she let out a nervous laugh and grabbed his hand "Now can I go to sleep?"

"Yeah" he turned, ready to leave when suddenly he turned to Pan again "Hey, I have an idea" he said

"Idea?" Pan asked confused

Trunks nodded "Yeah, how about we have little picnic out in the yard tomorrow? It'll be fun, plus we'd get to spend time together"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Pan said as she pushed Trunks to the door

"All right, fine, I'm leaving!" he said as he was pushed out of Pan's room "I'll see you tomorrow"

Pan nodded "Yeah, good night"

Trunks leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek "Sweet dreams" he said and left

'What just happened?' Pan asked herself as she closed the door, she touched her cheek where Trunks had just kissed her and blushed "If only you knew how much I like you Trunks" she closed her eyes and sighed "Just forget about it Pan" she said and went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

**Next Day:**

"Hi Bulma"

Bulma turned around and saw Marron standing near the fridge

"Marron? Is that you?" she asked

Marron smiled and walked over to her "Yes"

Bulma hugged her "I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been?"

"I'm doing great!" Marron replied

"So I take it you had a nice trip?" Bulma asked

"Yeah, and guess who I came across in Paris"

Bulma thought for a second "No idea, who?"

Marron turned towards the living room and waved her hand as if motioning for someone to come in a second later Uub entered the kitchen "Hi Bulma"

"Uub, can you believe it?" Marron asked

"What in the world were you doing in Paris, Uub?" Bulma asked surprised

"Well I was just taking a little break from training" he said

"Really? So I'm guessing you already turned into a weakling"

Uub turned to see Vegeta standing in the door

"Leave him alone Vegeta" Bulma said

"You know..." Vegeta said as he started walking towards Uub "I was just on my way to get Trunks so we could spar but seeing as you just took a little break from training, I think you'll do just fine" he said

"But... Vegeta..."

"No buts, come I need a sparring partner!" Vegeta grabbed Uub

"What about lunch Vegeta?" Bulma asked

"Lunch can wait" he said and dragged Uub to the gravity room

"Now that's something you'll never hear Goku say" Bulma said

Marron smiled "I thought Vegeta would never say that either"

"You're right, maybe he already came and raided the fridge when I wasn't here" she shrugged and continued her cooking "So what brings you here Marron?" she asked

"Oh I came here to talk with Trunks, do you know where he is?" Marron asked

"I think he said he was going to have lunch with Pan out in the yard" Bulma said "Tell me something Marron, are you still in love with him"

Marron shook her head "No Bulma, and that's exactly why I need to talk to him" she said "I need to straighten some things with him", but seeing as he's with Pan right now, I think I'll come back tomorrow"

Bulma turned to her "Do you wanna stay and have lunch with me and Bra?"

"Thanks Bulma, I would love to" she said "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course, you know where it is" Bulma said as she started setting the table

* * *

"Cheater! Those were not three spaces!" Pan shouted 

"Yes they were!" Trunks said

"No you advanced four spaces you cheater!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

They were outside, they had already finished eating and were now playing a game of snakes and ladders.

Trunks sighed "Ok, fine I'll move back one space. There you happy?" he asked as he move his piece back one space then smiled "I certainly am!" he said as he noticed he was in a space with a ladder

Pan's eyes widened as she saw Trunks move his piece up "Not fair!" she said as she threw him the dice

Trunks caught it in his hand "Hey you were the one that told me to move back!"

Pan stuck out her tongue at him "Just give me the die!" She was about to throw it when suddenly she gasped

Trunks quickly ran to her side "What? Was wrong? Are you ok?"

Pan smiled "The baby Trunks! It's kicking!" she grabbed his hand "Here, see if you can feel anything"

Trunks stood silent for a moment and then he smiled too "I... I can feel it!" he turned to face Pan "It's our baby, Pan! Our baby is kicking!"

Pan nodded "Our baby" she too said, tears threatening to fall

Trunks got closer to her by the second

Pan mentally gasped 'Is he going to kiss me?' she asked herself

He was two centimeters away from her face when suddenly he stopped "I'm sorry" he said

'He's sorry?' she asked, she felt tears running down her face, she didn't say anything, she just stood up and ran inside leaving Trunks behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marron stood near a window watching the whole scene "Trunks you idiot! Why didn't you kiss her! You know as well as I do that you love her" She then saw Trunks walking to the door "Is he going to talk to her?" No longer had she asked that when she saw Trunks standing in front of her 

I knew it! You're back" he said

Why did you do that to Pan?" she asked

"What are you talking about Marron?"

"I saw the whole thing Trunks, you were about to kiss her, but you didn't, why? Why did you do that? Don't you realize that you hurt her feelings!" she said getting more angry by the minute

Trunks didn't know what to say

"Why didn't you kiss her? Was it because of me?" she asked

"Marron, I did want to kiss Pan, but when I felt your ki I just couldn't do it" he said

"Why Trunks? It's not like we're still married! You have to move on Trunks... I have" she said

"What are you talking about Marron?" he asked confused

"I'm saying that I know you really love Pan but you just don't want to admit your true feelings!" she sighed "Look Trunks, our marriage was too soon, I realized that back in Paris, I... I... love someone else now"

"But Marron?"

"Let me finish Trunks! I will always hold a special place for you in my heart, you just have to accept that things change" she said

Trunks sighed "You're right Marron, I have to talk to Pan" he said "And I will always keep a special place for you in my heart too"

Marron smiled "I'm glad" she hugged him "We'll still be friends right?" she asked

Trunks nodded "Of course," he said "So..."

Marron raised a brow "What?" she asked

"Between friends... who is the lucky guy?" he asked

Marron grinned "If you go to the gravity room, you'll find out" she said

Trunks' jaw dropped "My dad!" he asked

Marron laughed "No you idiot! Uub! He's sparring with your dad!"

"Oh" Trunks laughed as well "You scared me there for a minute" he said

"So when are you planning to talk with Pan?" she asked now seriously

Trunks also became serious "Right now" he said

* * *

**A/N:** I LOVE My Chemical Romance's new video "The Ghost of You" it's awesome... Guess what, I totally forgot how far along Pan was in this story, so I had to re-read my chapters (LoL) Anywayz, I'll update as soon as I can. (chokes) I think i just swallowed watermelon seed xx

* * *

Randomly picked quote:

**Goku:** (pointing to a microphone) What's this? Is it for me?  
**Krillin: **It's a mic, you dummy!

**Goku:** A mike-you?


	16. The Talk Part Three

**A/N:**_As you all have noticed... I'm too lazy to come up with a title for this chapter... and yea, I'm back:)_

**Pan The Virgin  
Chapter 16: The Talk part 3  
By: Japanime Girl**

"So when are you planning to talk with Pan?" she asked now seriously

Trunks also became serious "Right now" he said

* * *

Pan ran inside with tears in her eyes 'How could he do that to me?' she thought 'He still loves Marron, I'm sure of it' 

_**/FLASHBACK\**_

_**'Is he going to kiss me?' Pan thought as Trunks came closer and closer to her. She felt her heart begin to beat faster and faster by the second. Just as Trunks was mere centimeters away from her face, she felt a familiar ki 'Marron' she thought, that's when Trunks pulled away from her "I'm sorry" he said**_

_**/FLASHBACK\**_

Pan burst to tears again at the thought of that. She carefully ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. 'Maybe I should go back with my parents' she thought as she sat down on her bed 'There's no reason for me to stay here any longer' She shed more tears at the thought of Marron and Trunks

She wiped away her tears 'I can't take this anymore' she said as she got up and walked to her closet 'Trunks and Marron should've gotten back together by now"

"How could I have been so stupid to think that Trunks would some day look at me as more than a friend?" she asked out loud as she grabbed a suitcase and placed it on her bed

As she walked back to her closed someone knocked on the door "Go away!" was all she said

"We need to talk"

Pan froze 'Trunks...' she was brought back when she heard him try to open the door "Pan, please, we need to talk about what happened" he said

"I knew it" she said quietly as she walked to the door, she sighed and opened the door "Come in"

Trunks stood there for a second before walking in and closing the door "Pan..." he started but stopped when he saw Pan putting her clothes in the suitcase that was on her bed "What are you doing?" he asked confused

Pan stopped what she was doing and turned to Trunks "I'm just making things easier for you"

"Making things easier? What are you talking about?"

"I'm going back with my parents" she simply said as she began packing her stuff

"What?" Trunks walked over to her and grabbed her hand "Why? You can't"

Pan pulled away "Well, you and Marron got back together, so there's no reason for me to stay here"

Trunks was shocked 'Me and Marron? Back together?' "You don't understand..."

Pan cut him off "Don't worry, you'll still be able to see the baby" she said as she closed the suitcase

Trunks snatched the suitcase away from her "Would you just listen to me for a second! Marron and I didn't get back together!" he said desperately

Pan was taken back a bit by his sudden reaction.

"Yes, I know, you probably thought that when I pulled away from you just when I was about to kiss you, but Marron made me see something that I had been denying myself for the past four months" he grabbed Pan's hand once more "She made me realize that... I love you Pan" he said

Pan was speechless, all her life, well maybe not all her life, but since she can remember she'd been wanting to hear those word come out of Trunks' mouth, and now, here he was, holding her hand, and he had just told her "I love you". Her first reaction was to hug him, so she did. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, tears of joy running down her face.

Trunks smiled and hugged her back "I'm sorry I made you suffer Pan. I never wanted to hurt you, and I did by making you think I still had feelings for Marron." he said

Pan pulled away from him "Are you absolutely sure you don't feel anything for Marron anymore?" she asked

Trunks cupped her face and at the same time wiped away her tears with his thumbs "I'm positive Pan, I love you and no one else"

'There it is again, he said "I love you" again' Pan thought happily "I..."

But Trunks didn't let her finish, he leaned closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips, he pulled away slowly.

Pan blushed, and smiled a little "Trunks, I love you too" she finally said as she hugged him again

"So, does this mean... we're together?"

Pan smiled and nodded "Yes Trunks, we're together" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss

**The Next Day**

Pan walked downstairs, it was already ten in the morning and Trunks had already left for work. She made her way to the kitchen, a big smile on her face "Good morning" she said not even bothering to see who was she saying good morning to, she knew someone was there but didn't notice who it was.

Pan opened the fridge and took out a can of juice, once she closed the door, she noticed Vegeta sitting on the table eating. 'No wonder I got no response' she thought as she took a sip of her juice, five seconds later Bra walked in, not noticing Vegeta there she went straight to Pan "Pan! I'm so happy, last night..." she stopped when she saw Pan making strange faces

"What?" she asked

'Your dad!' she mouthed

Bra turned around and saw Vegeta staring at her, she let out a nervous laugh "Hi.. dad! I didn't notice you were there" she said as she walked to him and hugged him

"What about last night?" Vegeta asked

"What?" Bra was a little taken back "Um... I was... gonna tell Pan about a dream I had last night" she said

Vegeta looked at her questioning "I assume it was a happy dream" he said sarcastically

Bra sighed "Ok, fine, I'll tell you..." Bra said "But you have to promise me that you won't do anything... um... violent" she said

"Why would I do anything violent?" he asked

Bra looked at her father with a a serious look on her face "Dad, promise me or I won't tell you anything!" she said as she sat down

"If you're gonna tell me that you and Goten are dating, then save it... I know" he said

Bra was dumbfounded "Wha? But... how?" she asked

Vegeta smirked "Come on Bra, you didn't think I was stupid enough to let that go unnoticed... just as I didn't let go unnoticed Trunks and Pan's" he said

"Trunks and Pan?" Bra asked as she turned to see Pan with a shocked look on her face

Vegeta got up and left the kitchen with a victory look on his face 'Goten is gonna hear from me sooner that he thinks' he thought as he entered the gravity room

Meanwhile back with Bra and Pan, Bra had an evil smile on her face "Pan?" she asked

"Uh... yeah?" she asked

"Anything you wanna tell me?" Bra asked

Pan sighed, she threw away the empty can of juice and sat down on the table "Yesterday..." she began "Trunks told me that..." she stopped "he told me that..."

"PAN! Stop it!" Bra said knowing Pan was just messing around with her

Pan laughed a little "Fine, fine, I'll tell you "Trunks told me that he loves me" she said

Bra let out an excited squeal and hugged Pan "Congrats Pan, I'm happy for you" she said

"Thanks Bra, but what were you going to tell me before the whole incident with your dad?" Pan asked

"Oh yeah, something really excited happened to me last night" she said

"What happened?" Pan asked

"Goten... proposed to me" she said excitedly

"He what? Are... are you serious?" Pan asked

"Yeah, look" Bra said as she took something out of her pants' pocket and handing it to her

"What is it?" Pan asked but gasped when she saw it "Oh my... Bra this is beautiful"

"It is, isn't it?" Bra said proudly "It's my engagement ring"

"Your engagement ring... you said yes?" Pan asked

Bra nodded "Yeah, but there's one small problem," she said

"What's that?" Pan asked examining the ring

"Our parents" Bra said

"Well... grandpa would probably be ok about it, and so would Bulma... but Vegeta and my grandma..." Pan said "When are you planning to tell them?" she asked

"I don't know, soon, I hope" Bra said

Bulma walked into the kitchen yawning "Oh hey girls, did you sleep well?"

Pan quickly gave the ring back to Bra, she quickly hid it in the pocket "Oh... uh... yeah we did" Bra said

Bulma looked at Bra "What's wrong Bra? You look tense"

"Nothing" she said looking at Pan and getting an idea "Mom, guess what" she said

"What?" Bulma asked from the fridge

"Can I tell her?" Bra asked Pan quietly

Pan nodded "I guess, everyone's gonna find out sooner or later" she said

"Something really good happened yesterday to Pan" Bra said smiling

Bulma closed the fridge "What happened?"

"Well, Trunks told her that he loves her"

"What! About time!" Bulma exclaimed "How did he do it? I mean, where were you when he told you?"

"Well... you remember we had a little picnic outside, he was about to kiss me but we felt Marron's ki so he stopped" Pan said "Then after ten or twenty minutes, he went up to my room, and that's when he told me" she said

"Well, congrats" Bulma said as she hugged Pan "But, changing the topic... did your father come by here?" she asked Bra

"Um... yeah, he left before you came, why?"

"I am going to kill him! He ate my cake I was saving from Friday!"

"Well, I gotta go, I have to go visit my parents" Pan said

"Do you want me to come with?" Bra asked

"Yeah, sure, if you want to"

"Oh, hey, I'll go with you, I have nothing better to do anyway." Bulma said "Just let me take a quick shower" she said as she ran upstairs

Bra smiled "And I'll go re do my make up"

"What for? Goten might not even be around" Pan said knowing that was the whole reason

"I don't wanna take chances" she was already half way up the stairs

**Son's House**

Pan opened the door to see Videl sitting in the living room talking with ChiChi "Hi mom! Hi grandma!" she said as she walked in "Please come in, make yourselves at home" she told Bra and Bulma

"Honey!" Videl ran to hug her daughter "How are you?"

"I'm fine mom"

Videl turned to Bra and Bulma "Nice to have you around, please sit down, I'll bring you something to drink"

"Thanks" both Bra and Bulma said

"Panny! How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" ChiChi exaggerated

"Uh, grandma you saw me Friday" Pan said

"Exactly" ChiChi said looking at her "Pan? Have you been eating more than usual?"

"Why do you ask?" Pan looked at herself and blushed "Ok, I've gained more weight than usual, but I've been eating normal these past days" she said

"Is she telling the truth Bulma?" ChiChi asked her

"Yeah, Bra says that maybe it's the baby that's causing her to gain more weight" Bulma said

"Yeah" Bra added "After all, she's carrying a baby with Saiyan blood in its veins"

"You know?" Videl said as she came back "Maybe she's right"

"Why do you say that?" Pan asked

"Well, when I was pregnant with you, I gained a lot of weight too, Gohan thought I was eating more, but the truth was that I ate just like a normal person" Videl said

"Yeah, wait here! I'm gonna bring the pictures of when I was pregnant with Gohan and Goten!" ChiChi said as she walked out

"I'll go look for the ones when I was pregnant with Pan" Videl said and rushed to the bedroom

"Um, how come you never mentioned you had pictures of you pregnant with me?" Pan called

Videl came back with a photo album "Well, I was... embarrassed, because I look too fat" she said blushing a little, she handed the book to Pan

Pan opened it to reveal Videl with a pudgy face "Wow!" she said "You look... different"

A minute later ChiChi came back with her photo album "Look," she said as she opened it "This is when I was pregnant with Gohan"

Pan took the album to take a look at her grandma "Wow, you look different too" she said

ChiChi turned the page "And this is when i was pregnant with Goten, see... fat!" ChiChi said

Pan laughed "Then it's not the junk food that's doing this to me" she said "Trunks is gonna hear from me!"

"Speaking of Trunks" Bulma said "Did you know he told Pan that he loves her?"

"WHAT!" "REALLY!" Both Videl and ChiChi yelled at the same time

Pan nodded blushing "Yeah"

"No wonder you look happier" Videl said

"I couldn't be happier" Pan said

**Two Months Later**

"Trunks!" Pan whispered in his ear, he was soundly asleep and Pan was trying to get out of bed, but she couldn't. 'I'm getting fatter by the minute' she thought jokingly, and truth was she was right, she could no longer get out of bed by herself. She sighed and shook Trunks a little "Trunks! I need to get up!"

Trunks stirred a little mumbling something about being too early, Pan smiled "Trunks, it's eight in the morning!"

Trunks opened one eye "Exactly, go back to sleep!" he said

"Trunks, I have a doctor's appointment at nine thirty!" she said

Trunks opened his eyes and quickly got up "Why didn't you say so" he said as he helped her get up

"Thanks" she said as she walked to the bathroom

Forty minutes later, she walked out and was getting ready to leave "Well, I gotta go, or I'll be late" she said

"Call me at the office when you get back" Trunks said

"Ok, but don't expect me to tell you the gender of the baby on the phone" Pan said smiling

"Fine! I'll make sure to be here when you et back" he said

"Ok, well, see you later" she said

Trunks stopped her "Wait"

Pan turned to him "What?" her eyes widened when he kissed her by surprise

"Now get going!" he said

**Same day: Afternoon**

"Well, what did the doctor said?" Trunks asked as they both walked into Capsule Corp.

"Well, she said everything was in good condition, my health and..."

"The baby?" he asked

"Let me finish!" she said

"Ok, ok, sorry"

"The baby is in perfect condition..."

Trunks interrupted her again "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked

"Well maybe if you would stop interrupting me, I'd be able to tell you!" she said

"Sorry!"

"The baby... it's a girl" she said

"A girl?" he asked happily

Pan nodded, Trunks hugged her "WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY GIRL!" he yelled

He then cupped Pan face and kissed her.

**A/N:**_ Sorry if you wanted to know about Bra/Goten's engagement. But I figured 'Hey, this is a Pan/Trunks fic' So yeah, well, any questions? Concerns? E-mail me or leave me a review! Expect next chapter soon :)_

Randomly picked quote:

**Videl:** You know, I'm glad that you finally decided to show your true colors, because to be honest, I wanted to beat you up ever since I met you!

**Gohan (Saiyaman):** Gosh, you're mean! Wow!


	17. Engagement?

**Thanx to my last chapter reviewers:** _R3mZ!MLU__, Ghettogurl123, Ladybugg, DarkStarr221, Moon'sHope, bulmababe69, CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict, Sweeteen, KawaiiYamato, Goku's Mistress, and livelylaura12._

**A/N:**_Hi guys! Here's the next chapter, this has a flashback explaining Goten and Bra's engagement requested by DarkStarr221. That said, enjoy!_

**Note: _I keep forgetting to tell you guys that GOGI's been helping me with these chapters... so let's see (counts fingers) from chapter 12 'til 20 (which is the end of this story) some of the ideas belong to GOGI, OK, now with that said, enjoy!_**

**Pan The Virgin  
Chapter 17: Engagement?  
By: Japanime Girl**

"The baby... it's a girl" Pan said

"A girl?" he asked happily

Pan nodded, Trunks hugged her "WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY GIRL!" he yelled

He then cupped Pan face and kissed her.

"So do you wanna go down and tell your parents and Bra?" she asked

"Yeah, let's go" he said

The walked downstairs hand in hand to see Goten and Bra sitting on the couch in the living room. Pan smiled 'Boy, I remember the day they told Vegeta they wanted to get married' she thought

_**/Flashback\**_

"Bra... what if your dad kills me?" Goten asked nervously

"Goten! He's not gonna kill you, now come on!" she said as she grabbed his hand "Besides, this is the perfect opportunity, everyone's here, so we might as well tell them now" she said and dragged him inside Capsule Corp.

"Where are you guys?" Bra asked as she walked in, dragging a nervous Goten behind her

"We're in the kitchen" Bulma called out

Goten stopped Bra "Bra, please think about it!" Goten pleaded "I don't wanna die!" he whispered

"Goten, stop being so childish! My dad is not going to kill you! I already told you!"

"I'm too young and pretty to die!"

Bra turned to Goten with an angry look on her face "Goten i swear if you keep this up, _I_ will be the one who kills you!" she said

"Ok, sorry!" he said

"About time you got here!" Trunks said ""Go ahead and eat, or it will be gone in a second" he said

"No thanks" Goten said 'I'm too scared to swallow' he thought

Pan walked to Bra and pulled her aside "Are you gonna tell them?" she asked

"Yeah, today's the day!" Bra said "Fortunately, Goku and Trunks are here, so if my dad gets too violent they'll stop him" she said

"What are you two whispering about?" Bulma asked

"Oh nothing" Bra said "Mom, Dad, ChiChi, Goku... Goten and I have something very important to tell you." Bra said

Bulma looked at her daughter with a serious look on her face "What is it?"

'This is it! I'm gonna die!' Goten thought, he was shifting nervously

Bra elbowed him on the ribs "Goten!"

Goten jumped up, literally "Huh? I..."

Everyone was looking at him strangely "Uh... Are you ok Goten?" Trunks asked

Vegeta was starting to lose his patience "Just get on with it!" he demanded

"I think we better sit down" Bra said as she motioned for everyone to sit down "Look, Goten and I had a really long talk..." Bra began "we've been going out for almost a month now... and... we wanna get married" she finished

There was a long uncomfortable silence in the room, no one said anything, not even Vegeta, everyone was taking their time to figure out what she had just said.

"W... w.. what?" was all Bulma could say

Goten, with a little more confidence now, said "We wanna get married"

"Married?" Goku asked

Bra and Goten nodded

ChiChi jumped up with joy "Yes! That's a great idea!" she ran to Bra "We have to start planning it right away!" she said happily

Vegeta got up from where he was sitting "Well, I forbid it! You hear me?"

ChiChi turned to him "You forbid nothing!" she said angrily

"Excuse me? You have no right to tell me what I can or can't forbid! She's my daughter and I forbid her to marry him!" Vegeta said angrily

'Oh boy!' Pan thought

"Vegeta, you're taking things too seriously" Bulma said

"Yeah Vegeta, lighten up!" Goku said patting his back, a big smile on his face

"Lighten up?" Vegeta asked "How can I lighten up! My daughter wants to marry your son!" he said

Goku looked at him with a serious look on his face "Hey, what's wrong with my son?" he asked

"He's just a weakling!" Vegeta simply said

"Weakling huh?" Goku asked

"EXCUSE ME? HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SON A WEAKLING!" ChiChi yelled angrily, causing everyone to twitch "HE'S A LOT STRONGER THAN OTHERS!"

"Not stronger than me, that's for sure!" Vegeta said

The others didn't dare say anything, they just sat there staring at the others fight

"Um... do you guys want to go catch a movie or something?" Goten asked

"Yeah, it'll be a while before they decide anything" Bra said

Trunks and Pan nodded, they all left leaving the others arguing, when they came back, everyone was sitting in the living room, quietly

"Uh... we're back" Pan said

"Oh, hey, where did you guys run off to?" Bulma asked

"We went to the movies" Trunks said

"So? What happened?" Bra asked them

ChiChi got up "Well, Vegeta finally agreed" she said

Vegeta mumbled something incoherent

"Really daddy?" Bra asked happily, she ran to him and hugged him "Thanks!"

"How did she manage?" Trunks asked Bulma

"Well, they made a deal," Bulma said

"A deal?" Pan asked

Bulma nodded "He'd agree for Goten and Bra to get married in exchange for ChiChi to stop yelling" she said

_**/Flashback\**_

Pan giggled at the thought of that

"What's so funny?" Trunks asked her

"I was just remembering the time when Bra and Goten told everyone they wanted to get married" she said

Trunks smiled "Yeah, that was funny" he said

They approached Goten and Bra "What are you doing?" Trunks asked them

Both Goten and Bra looked up "Oh, we're just putting some finishing touches on the plans for the wedding" Bra said happily

"So, how did it go at the doctor's Pan?" Goten asked her

Pan smiled from ear to ear "We know the gender of the baby" she said

Bra jumped up from where she was sitting "Really! Is it gonna be a nephew or niece!" she asked excitedly

"It's a girl" Pan said

"A girl? YAY!" Bra hugged Pan "What are you gonna call her?" she asked

"We haven't really thought of a name" Pan said, she turned to Trunks "What do you think?" she asked him

Trunks thought for a second "Nope, nothing" he said

"Well compromise" Bra said

"Yeah, Trunks can think of a name and Pan can think of the other one" Goten said

"Hey, that's a great idea" she said and turned to Trunks "You wanna do it?" she asked him

"Yeah, that sounds good" Trunks said

**Two Months Later:**

"I'm done with the bathroom" Trunks said as he walked out

"FINALLY!" Pan yelled, she walked over to him "I thought you we're gonna stay in there forever!" she said angrily

"But... I was in there for fifteen minutes" Trunks said

"Exactly! You said you were gonna take ten minutes!" she said

"I'm sorry?" Trunks said

"You better be" Pan said as she walked to the bathroom and slammed the door

Trunks sighed "Man, I get in trouble for everything" he said as he put on a shirt. He walked out of the room and saw Bra "BRA!" he said happily

Bra turned to him "Oh hey Trunks!" she said as she gave him a quick hug "How have you been?" Bra had already moved out of Capsule Corp. and was now living with her husband, Goten, in a small apartment in the city.

"Bra, I need your help" he said

"With what?" she asked

Trunks grabbed her and pulled her away from the door, fearing Pan would hear him "It's Pan" he said quietly "Lately she has been acting... emotional" he said

Bra smiled "Well duh! She's pregnant, what did you expect?" Bra said and was about to leave but Trunks grabbed her

"Wait, you don't understand" he said "I mean _really_ emotional" he said "Everything I say or do is either cry or get mad" he said

"Well, do you want me to talk with her?" she asked

"Yes please!" he said quickly

"OK, I'll talk with her tomorrow" she said

"Wait! Tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"No, you have to talk to her now!"

"All right, fine!" she walked inside Pan and Trunks' room and sat on the bed 'Let's hope she doesn't kill me' she thought "What did I get myself into?" she asked herself

An hour later Pan walked out of the bathroom humming happily "Pan"

Pan turned around and saw Bra sitting on her bed "Hey Bra, how have you been" she asked

"Good, but listen" she said ash she got up "Trunks told me to talk to you" she said

"Trunks?" Pan asked a little angry

Bra nodded "Yeah, he says you've been acting..."

Pan stopped her "Don't tell me he hates me" she said tears welling up

"No, no!" Bra said quickly hoping Pan wouldn't cry "What I mean to say is..."

"He hates me doesn't he? " Pan asked with tears on her face "But I didn't do anything!" she said crying her heart out

'Oh boy' Bra thought and hugged her "He doesn't hate you Pan, he loves you" she said

"Really?" Pan asked a little calmed now

"Yeah, look, let's just forget about this talk OK?" Bra asked

"OK" Pan said

"Well, I gotta go, Goten's probably waiting for me" she said

Pan nodded "Say hi to him for me"

Bra opened the door "Will do, see you later" she said and left, just as she was going to walk downstairs Trunks grabbed her

"What happened?" he asked

"Well Trunks... she started crying!" Bra said

"Crying! NO! You made her cry? I'm in for it now" he said worriedly

"Hey! You're the one who told me to talk to her" she said

"What did she say?" Trunks asked

"Well, she didn't even let me talk to her, she immediately told me that you hate her" she said

Trunks sighed "OK, well, let's just hope things don't get worse" he said "Thanks anyway"

"OK, see you" Bra said and walked downstairs

Trunks walked back to his room and saw Pan lying on the bed "Pan? Are you awake?" he asked as he walked over to her he heard her sobbing, he sat on the bed's edge grabbed her hand "Pan, why are you crying?" he asked

Pan wiped her tears "Trunks, do you still love me?" she asked

Trunks was a little confused with her question "Of course I love you Pan, why are you asking me this?" he asked

"Well, I've been a real pain lately" she said

"It's not you" Trunks said "Don't worry about it" he said

Pan sat up and hugged him "Thank you Trunks"

Trunks kissed her, but after two seconds Pan pulled away "TRUNKS! Go shave!" she ordered him angrily

Trunks didn't say anything, he just stood up and walked to the bathroom Please make it stop' he thought as he began shaving.

**A/N: **_Yay! I finished this chapter! Just three more chapters to go and I'll be done forever with this fic!... Wait, I still have to work on the edited version. Anywayz, please review, let me know what you think oh and in case you were wondering, like me, Pan is currently eight months :)_

Randomly picked quote:

**Mai:** You know, you can never trust a short person. _Surely_ one of those runts must be hiding the dragonball from us!**  
Pilaf:** That would be the last time you run down short people in my presence Agent Mai! And stop calling me "_Shirley"_ do I make myself clear!  
**Mai:** O! Yes sir... I don't know what I was thinking.


	18. Engagement

**A/N:**_ OK, so I decided to shorten this fic, so this will probably be my last chapter! YAY!_

**Thanx to al my reviewers: **_DarkStarr221, ladybugg, Saiya-jin Queen, GOGI, RoUgE-WhItE-DrAgOn, littlesaphiregirl, GlorysGirl4Ever, livelylaura12, and Moon'sHope_

_**Sweeteen:** My last quote didn't mean to offend you or anyone else, I'm sorry if it did._

**Pan The Virgin  
Chapter 18: Engagement  
By: Japanime Girl**

Trunks was sitting in the living room, with a little box in his hand, he sighed 'Let's see, what else do I need?' he thought as he went through all the stuff he had been planning. He heard footsteps and quickly put it away

"Trunks, I need a favor" Goten said as he sat next to him "What you got there?" he asked

"Nothing" Trunks quickly said "What did you need?" he asked

"Well... I was wondering... if I could... uh... borrow your jet for tonight" he said

Trunks looked at him "You're joking right?" Trunks asked

"Nope, dead serious" Goten said

"You do remember what happened the last time you borrowed the jet, right?"

Goten grinned "Not really, can you refresh my memory?" he asked

"You lost control of it and almost crashed us into a mountain!" Trunks said

Goten laughed at the memory "Oh yeah, that was funny" he said "So can I borrow it?" he asked

"Um, Goten, I think you missed the whole point"

"Don't worry Trunks, I'm not gonna crash it" Goten said

"I'd rather not risk it" Trunks said

Goten pouted "Fine, I'll go borrow someone else's jet!" he said as got up and left

Trunks got up as well and went to look for Bulma, not noticing Goten following close behind.

"Oh my Kami Pan, aren't you nervous?" Bra asked her best friend

"Why would I be?" she asked her

"Think about it, you could give birth any day now..." Bra gasped "Could be today!"

Pan bit on her nail "OK, now I'm nervous, thanks a lot Bra!" she said "Can we change the subject please?"

Bra nodded "OK, so have you thought of a name yet?"

"Yeah, I have one" Pan said "I'll have to ask Trunks if he found the second name yet"

"What did you come up with?" Bra asked anxiously

"Ilori" Pan said

"Ilori? What does it mean?" Bra asked

"It means special treasure, pretty huh?" Pan asked

"Yeah, now I have to go find out what Trunks found" Bra said

"I'm hungry" Pan said out of the blue

"You're hungry?" Bra asked amazed "But we just ate"

"I know, I'm eating for two now" she said as she rubbed her belly

"That excuse won't work when she's born" Bra said "Come on, let's get you something to eat"

"Mom, tomorrow's the night" Trunks told her

Bulma looked at him confused "The night?..." then it struck her "You're asking her tomorrow night!" she asked excitedly

"Yeah" he said "I wanted to ask you if you could go over things for me, you know in case in forgot something"

Bulma extended her hand "Let me see the list" she said

Trunks gave her a piece of paper, she looked at it carefully, a moment later she said "You're set!"

"I am?" he asked

"Yeah, good luck son" Bulma said

"Thanks mom" he said "I'll see you later" he said as he exited the room

"I know what you're planning" Goten said as he caught up to Trunks

"Goten! You scared me!" he said a little taken back "And what do you mean you know?" he asked

"Yeah, you're planning to ask Pan to marry you" he said

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Trunks asked him

"Depends" Goten said

Trunks stopped walking "On what?"

"Let me borrow your jet"

"You just won't let the matter drop, would you!" he said

"Come on, I promise to take care of it, besides, it's not like you're gonna use it!" Goten said

Trunks sighed "Fine, you win" he said as he took out a capsule out of his pocket "Here, take care of it!"

Goten grabbed the capsule "Will do," he was about to leave "Oh and good luck"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Good luck with what?" Bra asked as she and Pan walked up to them

"Uh... nothing important" Trunks quickly said

"Come on Bra, we have to go" Goten grabbed her hand

"OK, I'll see you later Pan" Bra said as she left with Goten "OK, so now can you tell me what's going on?" Bra asked Goten

"Trunks is going to propose to Pan" Goten said

Bra squealed "Oh my Kami! Are you sure?" she asked

"Yeah, how do you think I managed to get the jet" Goten said while showing her the capsule

"You blackmailed him?" she asked him, her question was answered when Goten grinned

Pan hugged Trunks "Have you eaten anything?" she asked him

"No, why?"

"I'm hungry, wanna go out to eat?" she asked him

"But didn't you just eat?" Trunks asked

Pan nodded "I'm still hungry"

"OK, let's go, we'll go eat somewhere" he said

"Oh, I've been wanting to ask you"

"What is it?" Trunks asked

"Have you thought of a name for our baby?" she asked

Trunks smiled "Yup, have you?"

"Yeah, but don't tell me what you came up with, I just wanted to know if you had already found one"

"Then... when do you want me to tell you?" he asked her

"We'll tell each other right after she's born"

"That's OK with me" he said "Now, shall we go?" he asked

Pan gave him a quick kiss "Yeah" she said and was about to walk but Trunks grabbed her "What?" she asked, the only answer she got was Trunks' lips on top of hers

**The Next Day:**

'Today's the day' Trunks thought as he walked out of the bathroom, Pan was sitting on the bed reading a pregnancy book.

"Pan?"

Pan looked up from the book "What is it?" she asked

"The bathroom's ready" he said hoping she wouldn't start getting all emotional like last time

Pan simply put the book on the table beside the bed and got up "Thanks" she said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door

Trunks sighed and walked out of the room

"Trunks!"

Trunks turned to see Goten standing by the stairs "Goten, what are you doing here at this hour?" Trunks asked as he looked at his watch "It's nine in the morning" he said

"Yeah, I know" Goten said "Bra made me wake up early today, it's our one month anniversary and she has a lot of plans for today" he said

"Congrats" Trunks said "So what did you need?"

"Oh, I just came to give you back your jet" Goten said as he handed him the capsule "Don't worry, it's in perfect shape, no scratches, no nothing" he said

Trunks took the capsule and put it in his pants' pocket

"Well, I gotta boogie or Bra won't be happy if I'm late for breakfast" he said

"Later" Trunks said and walked downstairs "Morning" he said as he walked into the kitchen where Bulma and Vegeta were having breakfast

"Good morning Trunks" said Bulma

"I hear you're asking Pan to marry you" Vegeta said a little too loud

"Not so loud father! I want it to be surprise" Trunks said

"So when are you planning to ask her?" he asked a little quiet this time

"Tonight, I'm taking her out to dinner" Trunks said

"Good luck" Bulma said

**Same Day, At Night:**

"OK, so where are you taking me again?" Pan asked Trunks

"It's somewhere really special" he said

"I don't get it, why can't we just have dinner here like we always do?" Pan asked him

Trunks walked over to her and took her hand "Because, tonight I have a surprise for you" he said

Pan smirked "A surprise?" she asked a little curious "What is it?"

"If I were to tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise" Trunks said

"You're right" she said "It'll spoil the fun"

Trunks nodded "Are you ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah" Pan said as she brushed her hair once more "Let's go"

Trunks pulled over and stopped the car

"Trunks, there are no restaurants here" Pan said

"Yeah, I know" he said as he got out of the car

Pan sighed, Trunks opened the door for her and she got out "Trunks, I'm starving!" she complained

"Don't worry, there's plenty of food, come on" Trunks said as he led her into the park

As soon as they reached the grass area, Pan gasped "Trunks... this is beautiful" she said

There was a small table for two with a white cloth over it, on the table was a single candle with two roses wrapped around it, one white and one red. There were a bunch of white and red petals of roses surrounding the table and leading the way to it.

"Come on, let's go sit down" Trunks told Pan as he led her to the table, Pan admiring the scenery on the way

Once they reached the table, Trunks pulled out the chair for Pan "Thanks" she said smiling nervously, when she noticed Trunks standing next to her she asked "Are you going to sit down?"

"Yeah, in a minute, first I have to do something" he said as he got on one knee

Pan was shifting nervously in her seat "Trunks what are you doing?"

Trunks took her hand and kissed it softly, he pulled out a little black velvet box "Pan, a few months ago I wouldn't have admitted my love for you, but I'm glad I did, and today..." he stopped and opened the box revealing a ring with a single diamond "...today I'm giving my love to both you and our baby" he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Pan's finger "Son Pan, will you marry me?"

A single tear dropped from Pan's right eye, she took one look at the ring then at Trunks and smiled "Of course I will Trunks!" she said as she threw her arms around him "I love you"

Trunks hugged her back "And I love you" he pulled away and caressed her face, just as he was about to kiss her, Pan yelped

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

Pan blinked a few times "Don't worry, it was just a brackston hicks contraction" she said reassuringly

Trunks rubbed her back for comfort "Remember your breathing Pan" he told her

Pan nodded "I will, can we eat now?" she asked but before Trunks could say anything she let out a yell

"Pan, are you OK?"

Pan shook her head "No, I don't think these are brackston hicks" she said

Trunks almost fell when she said that "Is this the real thing?" he asked nervously

Pan too busy with her breathing, just nodded

"OK, uh..." Trunks was too nervous that didn't know what to do 'OK, calm down' he told himself, he took out the jet capsule Goten had given him earlier and threw it on the ground, he quickly walked over to Pan and picked her up "Hurry Trunks" she said

Trunks gently sat her inside the jet and ran to the controls, he starts the jet but after five seconds it turns off, he tries again but it keeps turning off "What is wrong with this thing!" he said getting frustrated "GOTEN!" he yelled, he turned to the fuel tank and it was empty "I'm going to kill him!" he whispered to himself

"Trunks, what's going on?" Pan asked

"The jet's out of gas" he said as he picked her up "I'll have to fly you to the hospital" he said, completely forgetting about the car

Pan had another contraction "Kami, Trunks whatever you're going to do, do it quickly!" she said, just as Trunks was about to take off, they heard some sort of water, Pan looked under her "Trunks! Hurry my water just broke!"

"Huh?" Trunks looked at Pan then to where her gaze was and his eyes doubled in size "OK, hold on tight!" he said and took off to the hospital.

Trunks and Pan arrived at the hospital and rushed to the front desk, before the nurse could ask them Trunks shouted "My girlfriend is in labor!"

The nurse quickly called for help, seconds later another nurse came with a wheel chair and took Pan to a room so the doctor could see her

"OK, Pan, you're in the first stage of labor" the doctor said calmly "It'll be a couple of hours before you give birth" he told her as he left

"Hours" Pan said desperately

"Don't worry Pan, it'll all be over before you know it!" Trunks told her as he rubbed her stomach

Pan smiled a little and kissed him "I'm gonna call our parents" he told her

"OK"

A couple of hours later, everyone was in the waiting room while Gohan and Videl were inside with Pan. Videl was gently rubbing her forehead trying to smooth some of her hair back

Gohan walked up to her and grabbed her hand "How are you holding up?" he asked

Pan sighed "I just want her to come out!" she said she turned to see Trunks pacing in the room

Gohan kissed her forehead, Pan squeezed her eyes shut as yet another contraction came, they kept getting worst by the minute

He stopped and turned to them "I'm gonna tell the doctor to come check you" he said and left, a moment later he came back with the doctor

"OK Pan, let's see if you're ready" he said as he checked her

"Is she?" Videl asked him

"She is, I'll have to transfer her to the delivery room" he said

"We'll go and tell the others" Videl said and kissed Pan "Good luck honey" she said as both Gohan and her left the room to meet the others

**Delivery Room:**

Pan has been screaming for almost an hour, Trunks was on her left side holding her hand "Trunks! Is she out yet!" Pan asked

"No Pan, you have to push harder!" the doctor told her

"I AM PUSHING AS HARD AS I CAN!" she screamed

"OK, take a break" the doctor told her

"Come on Pan, you can do it!" Trunks said trying to encourage her

"I can't" she said crying "I'm tired!" she was covered in sweat

"Yes you can!"

"OK Pan, are you ready!" the doctor said "On three, push as hard as you can" he said "one... two... three"

Pan pushed as hard as she could, letting out a long and painful scream

"The baby is half way out!" the doctor told her "Just one more push!"

"Come on Pan" Trunks said "One more push and it'll all be over"

Pan screamed as loud as she could and gave one final push, after that the pain subsided and seconds later they heard the baby crying

Trunks kissed her "You did it Pan!" he said

"Is she OK?" Pan quickly asked

"Don't worry, she is perfectly healthy" the doctor said

The doctor handed Trunks a pair of scissors "You have a job to do" he told him Trunks took them and left Pan's side to cut the umbilical cord, the nurse came and took the baby to clean her

Moments later the nurse handed the baby to Pan "Congratulations" she told them

Pan took her daughter in her arms, she got a good look at her, her head was full of dark purple hair, Pan felt tears running down her face "She's beautiful" she told Trunks

He nodded "She is"

Pan turned to Trunks "So what's her name?" she asked him

Trunks gave her a quick kiss "Leyna" he said "It means bright and shining light"

"Ilori" Pan said "it means special treasure" "Leyna Ilori" she said "I like the sound of that"

Trunks nodded and kissed her again, Pan handed the baby to him, he finally has the family he always dreamed of "I love you Pan" he said "You've just made me the happiest and luckiest guy alive" he told her

Pan smiled "I love you too" she said "Thanks for putting up with me these past months" she said "I know I was a pain in the butt to you the last month"

Trunks shook his head "I was more than happy to take care of you" Trunks told her

They shared another kiss before everyone came in to meet the newest member of the family.

**A/N:**_ Yay! It's finished! I'd like to thank GOGI again for helping me with this fic! And to everyone else who reviewed my other chapters and gave me ideas! Thank you guys! See you soon!_

Randomly picked quote:

**Goku:** If I have to fight one of you guys, please don't punch me in the gut.**  
Vegeta:** Well, if I have to fight Kakarot in the first round, the first thing I'll do is punch him in the gut!


End file.
